Promise
by XxFleetingEmbracexX
Summary: I promised I would always protect you Ed, and that is a promise I intend to keep no matter what. Slash. Jake/Edward. All-Human!
1. Chapter 1

**UPDATE: I am currently revising and editing this story! I'll post a notice when I'm done :)**

Author Note: okay this is my first story that I will post here, I have mixed feelings about this one and I'm also a beginner so if it sucks don't be to mean!

Warnings: This story will contain yaoi! Which means (boy/boy) so if you don't like don't read and don't flame me because of this because I will not care so don't waste your time! I would say slight incest but it truly is just a brother complex so not really something to worry about. And also some OOC!

Disclaimer: I own nothing so don't sue, im only borrowing Stephanie Meyers characters. This story has nothing to do with vampires or anything else related to the Twilight saga.

Pairings: Jake/Ed, Jazz/Alice, and more as the story moves along.

Now on with the story!

...

Jasper was very upset. Ever since his baby brother came to the house his mother hasn't been paying attention to him. Everything has been about that 'stinky baby'. He didn't even understand what was so great about him; all he did was sleep and cry. He cried a lot and it was very annoying. And since his father was always working he didn't have much time with him either. Jasper was now watching his mother cuddle the baby.

"Hmm…what did you say his name was, Mama?" he asked while poking his brother's forehead with his index finger, big green eyes turned to stare into his bright blue ones.

"Oh, Jasper, don't do that." His mother, Esme, said while hugging the baby close to her chest.

"Sorry, Mama." Jasper apologized as he continued to watch his brother's large emerald eyes.

"His name is Edward." Esme said kindly "Jasper," his mother suddenly looked over at him.

"Yes, Mommy?" he asked staring up at her.

"Sweetie, I know I haven't been giving you much attention lately and I'm sorry, but you've been very good, you're my big boy okay. You have to help me with your baby brother. He is very young so he can't do much and he will cry a lot, but please bear with me. You've been such a good boy, Jasper." She finished by placing a kiss on Jasper's forehead which made him smile with pride.

"Jasper, there is one other thing you might not understand right now. You see Edward was born different, he may be weaker than other boys his age so he might have problems later on, would you please look after him when neither me or your father are around?" She asked him with a worried expression on her hazel eyes.

"Don't worry, Mama!" Jasper said while smiling brightly he then grabbed one of his brother's chubby hands.

"I'll always protect Edwad, I promish."

...

Ok i know this is extremely short this is a prologue sort of anyways i just guessed on esme's eye color so if you know her eye color when she was human please tell me so i can change that in future chapters. **Please Review**! i gotta know if im any good at this. I'll post the next chapter as soon as i can :3 and again **Review**and i'll give you **CAKE!**Yay! hehe XD Later!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: alright this is the second chapter! YAY! ^o^ Again thank you who reviewed my story *gives you all cake!* hehe I really hope I don't disappoint.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Although I wished I owned Edward and jasper! XD

Warning: Yaoi(well it's actually slash but i call all of this type of things Yaoi)! It makes the story so much better! :3

Now on with the story… oh yeah this is AH which of course means All Human! and it's AU sorry that i didn't put that up earlier. ^^" now on with the story!...

...

It has been two weeks since Edward came to the house and Jasper was going insane. Edward was now crying his head off, he apparently needed a diaper change.

"Ugh… why won't you be quiet, Ed!" Jasper yelled while covering his ears.

"Shut up!" Jasper yelled again and poked his brother's forehead with his index finger, watery green eyes met his clear blue ones, and for a second Edward stopped crying but then started back up again. Jasper sighed and was relieved when he saw his mother enter the room.

"Sorry I took so long." She said while carrying Edward off to change him. Jasper stood there in the middle of the room staring after her. For some reason the promise he made to his baby brother was running through his mind.

'_I hope you're not like this when you're older or I'm not sure if I can keep my promise. You're too noisy, Ed!_

-6 years later-

"Will you please stop following me?" Jasper said to the ten-year old girl that had been following him since school had let out.

"I-I'm not following you!" the girl exclaimed.

"Right." Jasper turned to face her.

The girl was new in town, he knew she was following him because she lived on the street in front of where he lived and they had already passed her house.

"So, why is it that you're all the way over here when your house is back there?" Jasper asked with a smirk on his face. The girls face turned a light pink

"I-I…" she stammered.

"It's fine, but stop following me it's creepy." He continued, "so what's your name anyway?" Jasper asked, trying to make the girl feel better.

"Uh…my name is Alice." She said smiling brightly, her brown eyes shining.

"My name is Jasper." He said smiling back. "Well, I've got to head home see you at school, Alice." Jasper said while he turned to leave. As soon as he got home he called out his mother's name.

"Jasper, we're in the kitchen." He heard Esme's reply and quickly went to the kitchen. When he got there he was startled by what he saw. His mother had tears in her eyes and then he saw Edward and his heart sank. Edward was covered in bandages, his usually pale cheeks were flushed, and his emerald eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"What happened?" Jasper asked. Both of them turned to look at him.

"Jazz!" Edward jumped down from his chair and rushed over to hug Jasper, his arms latching around his waist.

"Eddie, please don't run." Esme said while wiping her tears away.

"What happened, Mom?" Jasper asked again while he bent down to hug Edward.

"I feld down from a tree, Jazz!" the six-year old responded.

"WHAT?" Was the only thing that came out of Jasper.

"Yes, apparently during recess. It was the same as before he just got very tired and lost the grip he had on the tree. His teacher called me about two hours ago, so I picked him up thankfully your father hadn't left for work yet so he bandaged him up. He also gave him some medication, but I… I'm so worried what if something else happens, or if he gets worse or-" Esme was beginning to panic, every time something like this happened to Edward she always started to panic.

"Mom! Clam down if dad already checked him he should be fine. You know he would never leave him here if it was anything serious." Jasper said. He sounded confident on the outside, but on the inside he was a nervous wreck.

'_You better be okay Ed.' _Jasper thought as he looked down at his baby brother.

"Why don't you go lie down and rest, Mom?" Jasper suggested. Esme was about to protest when Jasper interrupted.

"It's ok, Mom, I'll look after him." He reassured her. Esme responded with a weak 'fine' then hugged both of them before heading up to her room.

"Are you really okay, Ed?" Jasper asked a bit worried.

"Yes! Uh…umm." Edward had started out happy, but now he sounded worried.

"What is it, Ed?" Jasper turned Edward's face towards him. Edward's cheeks were flushed pink and his green eyes were watery. This image made Jasper's concern for his brother grow.

"What is it?" Jasper asked once more.

"Umm…" Edward didn't know how to tell his big brother what happened. In his mind the horrible words those kids said were repeating themselves over and over again.

'_I can't even believe you're even his brother. You're so weak he must hate having you as brother since you can't do nothin!' _The words the boy had thrown at him hurt worse than the fall he had a couple of minutes later.

"Edward, please tell me." Jasper was getting very worried now, Edward's face looked pained and some tears were spilling over, rolling down his cheeks.

"I-I.." That was the only thing Edward was able to get out before he finally broke down.

He suddenly hugged Jaspers neck and cried. This startled Jasper more than anything that had happened that day. Because Edward wasn't the type of kid that cried like this not even when he fell or hit himself. He always just laughed it out or put on a brave face. Jasper hugged him back and tried to calm him down.

"Edward, what's wrong? Does something hurt?" Jasper questioned as he carried Edward to his room, he didn't want his mom to hear him and get all freaked again.

"I-I'm sorry" was Edward's response although it came out in a whisper followed by a loud sob.

"Please tell me, Ed." Jasper placed Edward on his bed.

Edward just shook his head and continued to cry. All Jasper could do was quietly say 'shh' over and over again. He then felt tears roll down his cheeks. Jasper felt horrible for not being able to console his baby brother and also for not being able to protect him from whatever it was that made Edward cry like this. Slowly Edward's sobs died down to small hiccups.

"I'm s-so sorry, J-Jazz" Edward apologized to his brother for not being able to be like a normal boy, and also for being so weak.

Although Jasper had no idea that this was going through Edward's mind. He just hugged his baby brother tighter and whispered, "please tell me what happened."

…

Alright this is the second chapter and I hope I didn't disappoint! To those of you who reviewed thank u so much I'm glad to get feedback since this is my first story. I know something's might be confusing now but it will be cleared out next chapter hopefully I'll update soon but im not promising anything since im always so slow. ^-^ Please Review! And tell me if I messed up on something since this story doesn't have a beta hehe to lazy to get one right now so yeah…well until next time! Oh and REVIEW! :3


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Alright it took me so long to finally update! Alright this is chapter 3 YAY!!! I'm so happy I'm actually committing to this!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!

Warning: Yaoi/Slash (even though there hasn't been any yet… *nervous laugh* ^^")

Alright now on with the story……

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Next Day-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jasper and Alice were now walking to school. Alice chatting away over how hard the homework they had to do was.

"I really didn't get any of it. How does she expect me to know this already, I barely transferred two days ago!" Alice exclaimed while throwing her arms in the air.

She turned to face her new friend, Jasper, and noticed he had a far-off look.

"Um… Jasper are you okay?" Alice asked.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry I guess I zoned out." Jasper replied quietly. The truth of course was Jasper was definitely not 'fine'.

He was angry and had an urge to rip the heads off every single one of Ed's classmates. And it didn't help that everything that happened yesterday was still running through his mind. After finally being able to calm Edward down, Jasper got him to explain what exactly happened to him.

----------------------------------Flashback XD--------------------------

Edward was outside with the rest of his class during recess. All the other kids were playing around, and as much as Edward wanted to join them he just walked all the way to the swing sets and sat down alone as usual. Because Edward had been born with a heart defect he couldn't over exert himself, which meant he couldn't do what boys his age loved to do like run and play around. Edward knew he wasn't supposed to do stuff like that, although he was still too young to understand exactly why. He would have been okay with it if it didn't cause him so many problems. At first all the other kids wanted to be his friend and they always invited him to play, but every time he tried to play for a long time he would get very tired and his body gave out. He always ended up falling in the middle of the game or worse he would pass out. After the many scares he had given his family he decided it was better if he just didn't do any rough playing. He just sat in a swing and stayed there throughout recess. Edward has gotten used to being alone, not that he liked it but all the other kids wouldn't talk to him. Some were told by their parents to stay away from him because he was sick and they didn't want their kids to be blamed if anything happened to Edward, but others were simply mean and they would tease Edward about his inability to play like the rest of them. They would call him a freak and a loser for not being able to play a simple game of 'tag' or 'hide and seek'. That day hadn't been any different except today there was a new boy in school. This boy didn't know about Edward's problem so when recess started and he saw Edward all alone he went over to him and invited him to play.

"Hi! I'm Jacob, What's your name? Wanna play?" The boy asked with a huge grin stretching across his face. Jacob had dark brown hair, black eyes, and his skin was a light caramel color.

"Uh… I…" But before he could get anything out some of the other kids came over and started to talk bad about Edward.

"No, you can't play with him because he can't do nothin!" said one of the boys in the front.

"T-that's not true my brother said…" Edward was about to continue when he was interrupted by another boy

"Huh! I can't even believe you're his brother. You're so weak he must hate having you as a brother." Another boy yelled out.

Edward felt his heart lurch painfully at the words that were said. Before he was interrupted he was going to say 'That's not true my brother said I could do whatever I wanted' and it's true Jasper always told Edward that he could anything he put his mind to. Edward would regularly ask his older brother why he wasn't able to do the stuff other kids could do Jasper would first get a sad look on his face then it would disappear and he would lift Edward up and hug him to his chest.

"_You can do anything you want Edward even if you can't do it like everyone else. You just have to be more careful, but that doesn't mean you can't do anything. Never forget that." _

Edward tried so hard to believe these words but what the other boy said scared him. What if he was right?

"Yeah you're right Jasper is so cool having a brother like you must make him sad." Another kid sneered, from the little group that had formed.

"Haha that's right he can't even climb a tree or play tag" Someone else said with a snicker.

Edward could feel tears coming to his eyes. And suddenly he got an idea to prove them all wrong.

"That's not true!!" And with that he stood up and he ran. While he was running he heard someone yell a 'wait' but Edward ignored it and ran to the tree he always saw the other kids climbing. With all of the running he could feel his head get fuzzy but he ignored it and continued to run, once he reached it he started to climb. He was now very out of breath, and as he turned to say 'I told you so' he felt his heart beat faster and then his vision went black.

------------------------------------------------------End Flashback XP-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward had explained all of this with a few tears still streaming down his cheeks, a sight that broke Jasper's heart. Suddenly he heard Alice yelling at him.

"What did you say?" Asked a very confused Jasper.

"I said hurry up or we're gonna be late!" Yelled Alice as she reached the school.

Jasper quickly caught up and wished with every fiber of his being that Edward would have a better day at school.

* * *

Edward had gone to school covered in bandages. He had scraped both of his knees, his arms, and his left cheek. He sighed as he sat down in a corner watching the rest of the kids walk in, some looked over at him with worry in their eyes and some didn't even look at him. Edward sighed again and looked down at his feet.

"Hi" Edward looked up and saw Jacob standing in front of him with a big smile.

"Wanna be friends?" Jacob asked staring down at Edward with shining black eyes.

Edward was shocked to say the least. Jacob saw what happened yesterday and he still wanted to be friends.

"Do you?" Jacob asked again his smile dropping a bit.

Edward answered this time "Yes!"

Jacob smiled even wider and sat next to Edward.

"Oh! What's your name?" Jacob asked a bit embarrassed for not knowing yet.

"My name is Edward" Edward replied his green eyes glowing with happiness at finally having a friend.

"I like your name! E-d-w-a-r-d hehe I like it!" Jacob said his smile growing even wider.

Edward's eyes widened and he felt his cheeks heat up at the compliment. But before he could say anything Jacob continued.

"Let's be friends forever 'kay?" Jacob said happily.

"Pinky promise?" Edward asked, a bit of pink still dusting his cheeks, he then streched out his pinky.

"Pinky promise!" Jacob caught Edwards pale pinky in his tanned one.

* * *

As soon as Jasper entered his house he was attacked by a six-year old.

"Jazz!"

"Hey Ed." Jasper said as he bent down to hug his baby brother.

"Guess what I made a friend today" the six year-old said giving his brother a toothy grin.

"Really but I thought they were mean to you." Jasper said a small frown appearing on his face. They then moved from the doorway to the living room.

"No it wasn't any of them it was a new boy!" Edward said sitting beside his brother on the couch. "His name is Jacob and we're gonna be friends forever!" Edward continued almost bouncing on the couch from all of his excitement. "He is really nice and he said he wouldn't let the other kids bully me anymore. 'Cause he said he got mad when they said mean things about me!" Edward now had a serious look on his face and his emerald eyes shined with admiration. " He said he would defend me from the other kids." Edward finished with a soft smile.

"Really? Well that's good but it seems to me you're starting to like him more than your big brother." Jasper said as he feigned being hurt.

Edward quickly turned to his brother. "Silly brother I could never love anybody more than you!" He said while throwing his arms around Jasper.

"Just remember what I told you Ed, I don't care that you're a little bit different I love not matter what and I always will" Jasper said while hugging Edward.

"Thank you, Jazz" Edward whispered while burying his face in his brother's neck.

'_You don't have to thank me Ed I made a promise to always protect you and I will. I will protect and love you because you are the best little brother I could have ever gotten.' _Jasper thought as he hugged Edward closer to him.

* * *

Oh man! i so could not get any insperation for this chapter so im so sorry if it sucks!!! DX It is one in the morning and im barely finishing this now! oh and im so sorry if if there are any mistakes but i haven't used a beta so there might be some that i missed ^^' im sooooo tired!! but i had to finish it now or how knows wen i would update. well i'm off to sleep -.-

**Alright since Pat-chan fell asleep I Peztugo-kun**(AKA: My turtle) **will finish this up.**

**Please Review!!! and i'll let u touch my shell!!! come on i know u wanna! **

O.o umm... my turtle is weired!

Anywho... Review my darlings! and now im off to sleep! Later XD


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hello people of the world!!!! I'm sorry for the wait but I was freakin busy with stupid skool!! DX anyways I won't ramble much so please enjoy ch.4 woohoo!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not Twilight nor do I own lullaby for a stormy night they belong to their respective creators! So no sue me 'kay!! ^-^

Warning: Nothing in this chapter!!! Sorry!!!!!! ( later on slash/yaoi)

* * *

It was a rather stormy night. The loud roll of thunder could be heard all throughout the Cullen household. Edward, the youngest one in the house, was now safely under his bed covers. He was curled up in a small ball and he was covering his ears with small hands.

'_Why won't it stop' _he thought as lightning flashed through his room, followed by the loud rumbling of thunder. Except this one was so loud Edward let out a small whimper. Suddenly his bedroom door opened and his older brother came in.

"Ed? Are you ok?" Jasper asked coming next to his baby brother's bed. Truthfully he knew his brother was not ok, Edward hated thunderstorms and even though Jasper actually liked them he had to admit this one was very strong and very loud.

"J-jazz?" Edward asked as his head popped up from under his covers. Frightened emerald eyes looked into concerned blue ones. Before Edward could get anything out another flash of lightning illuminated the room. Edward let out a moan and grabbed onto one of Jaspers hand as he covered his ear with his free hand. The thunder that came next was loud enough to even shake the ground. At the sound of this Edward again let out another whimper. Then Jasper climbed onto Edward's bed and hugged the smaller boy in order to bring some comfort to the frightened child.

"I-I'm scared J-jazz" Said the scared little boy, tightening his grip on his older brother. Jasper was going to respond when he saw someone else enter the room.

"Oh my, I guess the storm woke you boys up" Said a gentle voice. Esme had also woken up due to the thunderstorm and quickly made her way to her sons' bedroom. Upon not finding Jasper in his room she knew he would be with Edward. Those two always seemed to be together, even though Jasper is four years older than Edward he doesn't seem to mind being followed around by a curious six-year old.

"M-mommy?" Edward again came out of his covers and saw his mother in his room, and he couldn't be more relived. And again another flash of lighting followed by a loud crackling of thunder resonated through the room. After this Edward was beyond scared and tears started to fall down his flushed cheeks.

"Oh Edward don't cry" Esme was now on the other side of her two sons'. Suddenly an idea came to her; it was something she used to use on Jasper when he was younger and still afraid of storms.

"Alright boys lie down" As she said this she tucked both Edward and Jasper in and she herself laid down next to Edward, so Edward was nestled between his mom and his brother. Then she started to hum a familiar lullaby, well at least familiar to Jasper, and she began to sing in her sweet voice.

"Little child, be not afraid though rain pounds harshly against the glass like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger I am here tonight. Little child, be not afraid though thunder explodes and lightning flash illuminates your tear-stained face I am here tonight."

Esme sang the familiar lullaby while caressing Edward's tear-stained face. She then looked over at Jasper and saw him smiling at her as he remembered when he used to fall asleep to the sound of his mother's voice. Esme then continued to sing.

"And someday you'll know that nature is so the same rain that draws you near me falls on rivers and land on forests and sand makes the beautiful world that you'll see in the morning."

Edward had relaxed some time ago, being between two of the people he loved the most calmed him down considerably and with his mother's gentle singing he felt his eyes start to drift closed.

"Little child, be not afraid though storm clouds mask your beloved moon and its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams I am here tonight little child, be not afraid though wind makes creatures of our trees and their branches to hands, they're not real, understand and I am here tonight."

Jasper after feeling his baby brother drift off to sleep, he let himself also fall into unconsciousness while listening to the lullaby that had also comforted him some years ago.

"For you know, once even I was a little child, and I was afraid but a gentle someone always came to dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears and to give a kiss goodnight. Well now I am grown and these years have shown that rain's a part of how life goes but it's dark and it's late so I'll hold you and wait 'til your frightened eyes do close."

Esme saw how her two boys' fell asleep and she couldn't help but smile as she saw Edward snuggle closer to Jasper and he wrapped his arms around him. She then softly ended the song.

"And I hope that you'll know that nature is so the same rain that draws you near me falls on rivers and land on forests and sand makes the beautiful world that you'll see. In the morning, everything's fine in the morning the rain'll be gone in the morning but I'll still be here in the morning."

Esme slowly got up from her place in the bed and gently placed a kiss on both of their foreheads. The storm had calmed down by now and there was only the sound of rain falling. She slowly left the room and went back to her bedroom to wait for her beloved husband to come back from work. As she walked down the hallway she continued to hum the beautiful lullaby.

* * *

AN: Alright….Please don't kill me I know that there wasn't anything that happened in this chapter. But I wanted to show a sweet moment between them and their mother. I promise to bring Jacob back next chapter and there will finally be fluff between him and cute little Ed! And yes I know this song is incredibly over used but ever since I heard it a couple a days ago this idea hit me and it wouldn't leave me alone! Alright sorry again for the long wait and sorry if this chapter suked!!! But I really wanted to post something! Well that's all I have to say for now Later!!! X3

Please Review!!!! I love feedback I live of it! I'll hopefully update again in three days YAY!!

REVIEW!!!!!!! XP


	5. Chapter 5

AN: waaah! im so sorry I didn't update sooner! DX but I got so busy and I got a cute kitty! (actually it's not a kitty anymore but whocares!) he is so adorable but takes up a lot of my time! and his name is Tobi! Hehe =^^= alright in this little chapter u will see more of Carlisle, and Jacob comes back woohooo!! ^o^ I want to thank all of you who read this little story of mine and especially those who review it 'cause reviews keep a writer going so thanxs so much to all of you who do it and also to those of you who have my story in their favs or have my story on alert it means so much! X'O *sniff sniff* ^.^ much love 2 all of you and I hope u like this chapter!

Disclaimer I own nothing except the idea… I think… O.O……

Warning: Yay shounen-ai ! (or yaoi or slash whatever u want to all it ) it's back with a bit of fluff and OOC'ness so if u don't like any of that in fics please LEAVE and don't flame but if u do please enjoy!!!! Also in this fic of mine Edward will be the uke (if you haven't figured it out already) and jake will be seme(but will get to that later!! =^-^=) ok now enjoy………..

* * *

It was another peaceful morning in the small town of Forks. All seemed calm in the Cullen household until…

"I don't want to go and you can't make me!!!!" Edward the youngest in the house, yelled at the top of his lungs while running throughout the house.

"Ed! You have to go so it will make you feel better!" Jasper, his older brother, shouted while running after the six-year old.

"Edward please stop running!" Esme, mother of the two boys, exclaimed as she ran after both of them.

"What in the world…" Carlisle had been standing in the kitchen when he saw all three of them run by. He then put down his coffee mug and headed after them.

"I don't wanna go! I don't wanna go! I-" Edward kept repeating this until he came to a screeching halt. He tried to run away but before he could a pair of arms wrapped around his small body and he was instantly lifted up.

"D-daddy let me g-go!" Edward struggled against his father's strong grip but failed.

"Edward, you know you're not supposed to run around the house. And you also know that today you have to get your shot and your medication." Carlisle said gently looking down at his sulking son.

"Y-yeah dad's right E-ed" Jasper breathed out as he reached his dad and brother followed by his mother who also agreed with a nod.

"B-but I hate shots daddy!" Edward looked up at his dad with big watery eyes as a pout formed on his pink lips. This kind of face usually worked on his mother and his older brother but I guess his dad was immune to it.

"I'm sorry Edward but it's for your own good. And it'll be really fast I'll do it myself, ok?" Carlisle said his tone softening as he looked at his youngest son. Edward simply responded by looking down with a sigh.

"It won't be so bad Edward and afterward you'll be going to school and you'll get to see your friend…um… what was his name again?" Carlisle asked racking his brain for the name of the boy Esme had mentioned a while ago back.

"Jacob" Jasper supplied, knowing full well who his dad was referring to.

"Jake?" At the sound of his best friend's name Edward perked up.

"Yeah you can tell him all about how brave you were when you took your shot." Carlisle said, knowing he had won by the way Edwards eyes shined with determination instead of fear or worry.

"Yeah ok" Edward said while shaking his head up and down.

After finally leaving the house Carlisle and Edward headed for the hospital. Once arriving there all the courage Edward had gained slowly left his body as his dad carried him off to his office. As they walked down the long, white, painted hallway the smell of medicine and disinfectant reached Edward's nose and he began to get even more nervous. Carlisle noticed this as he felt Edward start to fidget in his arms.

"No worries Edward it'll be over soon" Carlisle said as they reached his office. He gently sat Edward down on the one cot that was in the room. Carlisle then began to shuffle around the room for the necessary items he needed. Suddenly there was a light knock on the door.

"Good morning , I just came in to remind you have an appointment with Mr. Thomas in thirty minutes." The girl that came in seemed around eighteen or nineteen years old, she had bright orange hair, pale skin and bright gray-blue eyes. As she looked around the room she noticed the doctor was not alone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't know you were with a patient." The girl said her face lightly turning a shade of pink. Since she was new to the hospital she didn't recognize that the boy was Carlisle's son.

"Don't worry, this is my son Edward and I'll meet with Mr. Thomas after I'm finished here." He said while turning around with needle in hand and a smile on his face.

"Oh! Really, he's your son? He looks so adorable! Hi, my name is Victoria nice to meet ya!" Victoria said excitedly as she walked over to Edward, who after seeing the needle his dad was holding looked about ready to pass out. (AN: Yup this happened every time he had to get a shot! X3) Carlisle then asked Victoria to help him calm Edward as he slowly injected him with the medicine he needed and not long after that they were done.

"Wow, you're so brave Edward!" Victoria said while gently rubbing Edwards back in soothing circles.

"T-thank you ." Edward said slowly while looking at his newly placed band-aid on his left arm.

"That wasn't so bad now was it Edward" Carlisle smiled while lifting Edward up off the cot and placing him on the floor.

"Victoria, please get everything ready for my appointment with Mr. Thomson. I'll be back soon." Carlisle said swiftly as he grabbed Edwards hand and led him out of his office. Victoria nodded and said a quick goodbye to Carlisle and Edward.

Loud shouts and giggles could be heard even before Carlisle and Edward entered the classroom.

"Is it always this loud?" Carlisle asked his son while looking down at him. Edward just shrugged not really noticing, being already used to how loud his classmates could get. Carlisle opened the class room door and slowly walked in.

"Hello! I'm Ms. Grace and you must be Mr. Cullen. They told me you'd be bringing Edward late today" The woman who was obviously Edward's teacher said cheerfully "Why don't you head over to the rest of the class Edward, there's someone that's been very anxious to see you." Ms. Grace finished with a huge smile on her face.

"Ed! You're here!" Jacob suddenly came up to where Edward and Carlisle stood and wrapped his arms around Edward.

"Jake! I got a shot wanna see?" Edward said while hugging his friend back. They quickly ran off but not before Edward gave his dad a hug good bye.

"Wow Ed you're really brave! I hate shots!" Jacob said admiringly. The younger of the two nodded happily while his pale cheeks darkened at the compliment. The two now sat in a corner of the classroom sharing their snacks while the rest of the children were still outside, so there was no one to bother them. The two had become so close that they never separated during the whole school day. So today when Edward hadn't showed up Jacob had been very anxious the beginning of the school day. There was also a very important question Jacob needed to ask his best friend so he was very happy when he saw the boy enter the classroom. Slowly some of the other kids began to enter the classroom but none of them paid any attention to the two except some who waved a 'hello' in their direction. Apparently Jacob had kept his word and didn't let any of the mean kids pick on Edward anymore and of course Edward couldn't be happier.

"Hey Jake wanna come over to my house today?" Edward asked as he chewed on his cookie. Jacob's eyes then widened and a huge grin appeared on his face.

"Yeah...um Ed you wanna be best friends forever right?" Jacob suddenly asked looking directly at Edward's emerald eyes. The bronze haired boy had a confused look on his face then it changed to a happy one.

"'Course I do Jake!" He said smiling brightly.

"Well I asked my daddy what people did when they wanted to be friends forever and he told me that you have to get…uh… mari…married! Yeah that's the word." Jacob smiled over at Edward whose eyes shined with curiosity.

"So wanna get married Ed?" Jacob asked excitedly.

"Yeah! Why don't we do it when you come over to my house? I'll ask mommy to make us some brownies too!" Edward said while jumping up and down on the soles of his feet. He had no idea what 'married' meant but if it was a way to keep him and Jake friends forever then it must be a really good thing. Jacob suddenly hugged the younger boy.

"Can't wait!" he said happily.

"Yeah me too!" Edward replied while wrapping his arms around the taller boy's waist. He couldn't wait to go home and tell Jazz the great news!

* * *

AN: I again would like to apologize for the horribly long wait! also sorry if there are any mistakes i might have not gotten all of them! Well sorry if this wasn't very good but I had major writers block! and the whole married thing i thought it'd be cute . ( i got "married" wen i was little ^^') Any ways Today Oct 27 is my birthday!!! =^o^= so as a nice birthday gesture u guys could REVIEW! Hehe XD oh and yeah Victoria will be in this fic (duh!) but she will be nice…. Maybe… ^.^ ok so I really hoped u liked and I'll try to update soon! Just a heads up next ch. Will have a timeskip so no more little ed and jake but that'll be the second half of the fic! But that's all im given away! Please tell me wat u think! review and have a nice day!!!!!!! XP


	6. Chapter 6

AN: alright sorry for the wait again! Hehe ^^' but I just haven't been able to write anything 'cause my inspiration totally vanished for the past weeks! Alright I would again like to thank all of u who take ur time to review my little story and those of u who have this story on fav and alerts u guys ROCK! Thanks u all who take the time to read my story much love to u all!!!!

Disclaimer: I asked Stephanie Meyer to let me have Twilight but…she said no…. so this isn't mine !!

Warning: Slash (boy/boy) yes the boys will get older (awww!) but not before the wedding and that will be in the next chapter!!! XP so if u don't like two guys together please don't read!!!! XP

Enjoy…………………….

* * *

"Jazz!!!" The loud shout came from Edward as he ran into his house followed by his mother who was giggling softly.

"Hey Eddie!" Alice suddenly came out of the kitchen. Edward, after seeing her, quickly ran over and gave her a big hug.

"Ali! You're here too!" Edward said happily.

"Ed?" Jasper then came out of the kitchen holding a large bowl and a purple spoon.

"Jazz! I have to tell you something important!" Edward squealed as he jumped on the soles of his feet.

"He has been saying that ever since I picked up at school." Esme said as she walked over to where the kids were. She was very curious of the big news Edward had for the family.

"What is it Ed?" Jasper asked while continuing to mix the contents that were on the bowl he was carrying.

"I wanna know too!" Alice chirped excitedly.

"Well Jacob is coming over later…." Edward paused not being able to hold his excitement, while the others responded with an 'uh huh', then he jumped up while throwing his arms in the air.

"So we can get married!" Edward squealed again from the happiness he felt.

Both Esme and Alice began to giggle at how cute the idea seemed, but Jasper just stared dumbfounded.

"Uh what?" Was all Jasper could get out.

"Really? Well if you're getting married tonight I have to make something special for dinner" Esme said feeling completely giddy, as she walked in to the kitchen.

"I assume I'm invited to this special occasion right Edward?" Alice asked sweetly. Edward just responded with a quick nod singling 'yes'. "Great! Let me help you ." She then ran into the kitchen both of the girls ignoring the still dazed Jasper in the doorway.

"Jazz? What's wrong? Aren't you happy that me and Jake are gonna be best friends forever?" Edward asked while pulling the hem of his brother shirt to gain his attention.

"Uh… Sorry Ed I just spaced out" Jasper laughed nervously. He didn't understand why he was taking this so seriously I mean it was just pretend right? But Jasper couldn't shake the feeling that he was losing his baby brother.

'_Stupid! I'm taking this way to seriously! Damn, maybe Alice is right and I do have a brother complex.' _Jasper mused as he stared at Edwards large green eyes.

"Sorry Ed, of course I'm happy" Jasper said softly, ruffling Edward's bronze hair. At this Edward smiled, he was happy his brother liked the idea of him and Jake getting married. Today was going to be a great day!

"And then I saw him come in with his dad and that's when I asked him to marry me!" Jacob finished telling his dad about his day at school. Billy after hearing this almost choked on the coke he was drinking.

"You asked the Cullen boy to marry you!?" Billy all but screamed. He had to admit that when his son asked him what the word 'married' meant, this reason was the farthest from his mind.

"Yes and his name is Edward, dad." Jake said in a disapproving manner of the way his dad called his friend.

"Why did you ask him to marry you?" Billy asked in the nicest way possible.

"Well you said that when two people like each other and want to be best friends for life, they get married right?" Jacob reminded his father.

"Well…yeah but…"

"And I like Ed and want to best friends for life!" Jacob stated.

"Alright I get it. So what do you want to go over?" Billy asked, knowing he wouldn't win against his determined six year old.

"Wow the house smells really good!" Edward said as Alice finished brushing his bronze colored hair.

"You're right it does! I love spaghetti." Alice then lifted Edward off the chair and set him on the floor.

"Um… Ali are you sure I have to wear this?" Edward asked nervously a light shade of pink on his pale cheeks.

"Oh come on Eddie, you look so adorable!" Alice said as she hugged the fidgeting six year old.

"Alice, mom wants you to-" Jasper had just come into the room where Alice and Edward were and was shocked at what he saw. Edward was dressed in a long- sleeved white shirt that reached his knees and you could see two black straps from the tank top he wore underneath showing. His bronze bangs were held back by a pearl white clip. As soon as Edward noticed Jasper was looking at him he started to fidget even more, now his face was as red as tomato.

"Jasper, doesn't Eddie look absolutely adorable!!" Alice said turning her attention to Jasper who was still gaping at the nervous Edward.

"Uh… what?" was all Jasper managed to say after he snapped out of it. He first finds out that his little brother is getting married (even though it's not real) and now he finds out that above all his brother is the bride?!?! Truly Jasper was very confused.

"D-do I look bad Jazz?" Edward asked while tugging of the hem of the long shirt, which kind of looked like a dress on his small body.

"No! of course not Ed." Jasper said quickly not wanting to hurt his brother's feelings. Edwards face then turned into one of worry and nervousness, to one of happiness and delight.

"See I told you he would like it!" Alice exclaimed after she watched the exchange between the two brothers. "And I know Jacob will like it too!" she finished with a small squeal.

Edward quickly turned to face her. "You think so Ali?" he asked curiously.

"Yup! I know so. Gosh I'm so jealous, I can't wait till I get married!" Alice said as she put a hand on her cheek as she daydreamed on her perfect wedding day.

"Well why don't you get married today, Ali? You can marry Jasper!" Edward said excitedly hoping his brother and Ali would also become best friends for life. Alice's face turned an unhealthy shade of red and Jasper nearly choked on his own saliva.

"I-I-I" Alice stammered not really knowing what to say. And just when Jasper was about to respond he was interrupted by Esme.

"Jasper! Alice I need your help!" Came the request from down stairs. The two quickly left the room leaving a confused Edward behind.

'_Maybe they don't want to be best friends for life. ' _Edward thought sadly. Suddenly he heard a knock come from down stairs and knew exactly who it was. Edward ran towards his bedside table and picked up a small ring his mother had given him that afternoon for the wedding. He didn't exactly know why he had to give Jake a ring but if it was part of their being best friends and all, then it had to be important. The small ring was silver with a half-moon carved into it. Edward left his room and ran down stairs being careful not to trip over his own feet. As he got down stairs the first one he noticed was his mom who was coming out of the kitchen with a pot full of spaghetti.

"Oh my goodness! Eddie you look so cute!" She said as she saw her son come toward her.

"Thanks mommy!" Ed said smiling cheekily.

"Ed!!" Jacob quickly ran over to his friend. As he reached Edward, Jacob came to a screeching stop and just stared opened mouthed at how Ed looked. To Jacob Edward looked really…_cute?_ Suddenly Edwards cheeks glowed a bright red because Jacob had been staring at him for the longest time without saying anything.

"D-do I look b-bad?" Edward asked nervously. Jacob rapidly recovered and shook his head.

"N-no! It's just that you look really cute!" Jacob said a rosy color staining his cheeks. Edward was about to respond when Alice appeared and dragged Jake off mumbling something about 'not seeing the bride before the wedding'. That left Ed all alone in the hallway.

'_I wanted to tell him he looked nice too!' _Edward thought sadly.

"Alright Eddie are you ready? Everything's set on the backyard." Esme said cheerfully as she walked toward Edward. Edward gave a quick nod and followed his mom out into the backyard.

The backyard was lighted with hundreds of Christmas lights surrounding the bushes and trees. There was a long white rug that ran over the grass and up to a small pedestal, where Edward could see Jacob standing there with Alice at his side. There were also some lawn chairs on either side of the white rug, sitting in the chairs were his brother and his dad and on the other side was Jacob's dad. Edward has rarely seen the man except a couple of times when he picked Jake up at school. Even though he didn't know the man well Ed had a feeling the man didn't like him. On the remaining chairs were people he recognized were the neighbors from next door. Edward didn't expect to have them all come over all he wanted to do was give Jake the ring and tell him he always wanted to be his friend. That's what he thought a wedding was all about.

Wanting to tell Jake that as soon as possible Edward quickly ran up the rug and into Jacob, giving the slightly taller boy a big hug. Jacob was first a bit surprised but then hugged the boy back.

"Alright I see you're in a hurry. So let's get this done." Alice said as she watched the two boys in front of her.

"Ladies and Gentlepersons, we are here today to make these two friends become best friends for life in the act of holy matri…mony? I think… anyways! They will each give each other the rings they have brought." Alice finished by encouraging Jacob to give Ed the ring he had in his hand.

"This is for you Ed." Jake said as he reached for Edwards pale hand and place a small gold ring with a heart carved in the middle.

"T-thank you!" Edward said, admiring the beautiful ring that was placed on his middle finger.

"And this is for you Jake." Ed said as he placed the silver ring on Jacob's finger. Afterword Jake smiled brightly and pulled Edward in for another hug.

"Alright you guys are now best friends for life and… alsohusbandandwife!" Alice finished in a rush and quickly left the backyard and headed for the kitchen. After hearing what she said at the end Jasper bolted out of his seat and ran after her with a murderous look on his face, Billy was startled and went over to were Esme and Carlisle (who looked quite amused about the whole scenario) were to 'talk' to them about the whole incident. Both Edward and Jake didn't understand what had happened but suddenly Jake started to pull Ed into the house while everyone else was busy.

"What is it Jake?" Edward asked as Jacob led him to his room. Once there Jake hugged Edward again.

"I'm really glad we did this." Jake whispered.

"Yeah me too."

"Um… You know Ed, there is something else you need to do so you can be best friend for life." Jacob said suddenly.

"Really? What is it?" Edward asked concern lacing his voice, he thought that he had done something wrong.

"…Well close your eyes first, okay?" Jake said nervously. Edward silently obeyed and closed his emerald eyes. It happened really fast but Jake slowly moved over to Edward and softly brushed his lips over the younger boys and swiftly gave him a small peck on the soft lips. Edward let out a soft gasp as Jake pulled away both had red staining their cheeks.

"A-are you mad?" Jake asked fearing he had done something wrong.

"No! Why would I be mad?" Edward asked confused not finding a reason why he would ever get mad at his best friend for doing something really nice. Jake smiled and shook his saying a quick 'never mind' and again pulled Ed in for another hug while ruffling his bronze hair.

"Love you, Ed!" Jake finally said. Edward felt weird hearing this come from his best friend, sure he had heard it before from his mom, dad, and Jazz but he felt different when Jake said it. He felt very happy, the happiest he could ever feel.

"Love you too, Jake!"

'_Now and always!'_

* * *

AN/: Hello ppl again! i hoped you enjoyed this story i wanted to upload this before the New moon movie came out so yeah i did it! so excited ima go see it tomarrow!!! after skool!! anyways im sorry for my lateness again but high school is a pain in the buttocks!! XP anyways hope i did the whole wedding scene ok cause i didnt know who to do it very well so sorry of it suks! also sorry if their are any mistakes or typos that is my bad! try going over it but there's always somthing that slips away! anyways hope u like please review!!! and tell me if u liked it or not ( and if you didnt dont be too mean ^^' )

untill next time my lovelies!!!!!

PS: Review!!!! X3 so littleED and littleJake can be happy!!!!!!!!!! ^o^


	7. Chapter 7

11-30-09 Update: okay there were some horrible mistakes so i decided to edit this cause i couldn't even understand... sorry but when i wrote this i was rushing so it didn't come out very good anyways i'll be posting the next chapter hopefully tomarrow since my family decided to head home earlier than expected so untill then! :)

AN/: OMG! Another update so soon! NO WAY!! XP well this could either be viewed as a good thing or a bad thing. Im not gonna be able to update for a while 'cause im havin some family stay over at our house and I wont have time to write cause none of them know I write these type of stories =^^= (they are sooo nosy!) not that I don't luv them but . anyways… in this chapter the boys are older! Which I hope you like.

PS: Also something I should have mentioned before. The way I see this characters aren't like they are in the movie (Robert and Taylor) cause then it would be weird for me to make Ed the uke (submissive) since he is taller and older then Jacob (sorry I wanted to have an uke Edward so I had to get another image of the characters in my head) I see them in anime form ^_^ if you would like to see how they might look I found some pictures that might help you see wat I see wen im writing them. Or u can just make up your own! :3 the pictures can be found on my profile, I'll have the links there.

Disclaimer: if I owned the Twilight saga it wouldn't be very suitable to little kids .

Warnings: not much slash in this one! XO

Ages: well here my lovelies is the time skip! Yes it's pretty big but I felt like the story needed to progress to something more than an innocent kiss hehe XP

Edward: 15

Jacob: 15

Jazz: 18

Enjoy the story!!!.............................................

~*~

"Hurry up Ed! Or we're gonna be late!" Jasper yelled from down stairs as he finished putting on his coat. It was Edwards first day of high school and they were already running late not to mention they also had to stop by the hospital before going to the school.

"You know**_ I_** wasn't the one who forgot to put the alarm on." Edward said as he rushed down stairs dressed in jeans and a simple black T-shirt. Jasper quickly handed him his jacket and both rushed out the door and into Jaspers car.

"How are you feeling today?" Jasper asked as he peered over at Edward while stopping at a red light. Edward sighed heavily before responding his older brother.

"I feel fine, you don't have to be so nervous around me." Edward responded softly wishing his family could stop being so careful around him. The car began to move again the slight 'pit pat' of the rain hitting the car was the only sound that could be heard.

"And also stop feeling guilty about it. It wasn't your fault, Jazz" Edward said as they arrived at the hospital.

Edward was referring to the accident they had about three weeks ago. They had been driving home from the store when the rain began to hit harder it was difficult for Jasper to see but he was determined to get home. Suddenly some type of animal ran in front of the car and Jasper lost control of the wheel. The accident wasn't very bad the car didn't suffer much damage and neither did any of them but the shock was too much for Edwards heart to take and he suffered what doctors could only explain was a small heart attack. After that day his family has been hovering over him none stop and Jasper can't look at him without feeling guilty about what happened.

"You know, Jacobs gonna freak when he hears about what happened." Jasper said while getting out of the car. Edward's eyes widened when he thought about that. The only reason Jake didn't hear about it before was because he was out of town visiting some relatives in Oregon.

"Y-you haven't told him h-have you?" Edward stuttered out reaching his brother in the entrance of the hospital.

"Why would I tell him he would probably try to kill me for being so careless." Jasper said then he looked down at Edward, "I know I would do the same if it was the other way around " he finished while ruffling Edwards bronze hair.

"B-but I told you it wasn't your fault so stop being so stubborn!" Edward yelled, not noticing the stares he got from the other people in the reception room. Before Jasper could respond someone else interrupted.

"Edward! I thought you were gonna stand me up!" A pair of arm wrapped around Edward, as the girl hugged him close to her.

"Vicky let go!" Ed gasped out as Victoria loosened her hold on him and let him go. She then politely smiled at Jasper before dragging Edward of to 's office.

"Your dad was getting worried when you guys didn't show up in time."

"Well Edward had trouble waking up" Jasper said innocently.

"Liar!! He didn't wake me up in time because he forgot to put on the alarm clock!" Edward said indigently.

"Well it doesn't matter, as long as you're here now hurry up and go in all you need today is another shot no pills, okay." Victoria said while pushing Edward inside his dad's office.

It took him less than five minutes to go in and get out. Edward quickly walked back to the reception room where his brother was waiting for him.

"Dad says to pick mom up at the airport after school, her flight arrives at five." Edward said as he waved goodbye to Victoria and both walked out of the hospital.

"Did he tell you how gramps is doing?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah he's fine now, that's why mom is flying back early." Edward said smiling, happy his grandfather was okay.

Jasper nodded and got in the car followed by Edward. The drive from the hospital to the school was peaceful the only sound was the soft music coming out of the speakers. As soon as they arrived at the school they quickly headed inside and rushed to the attendance office to pick up their schedules.

"Jazz! Ed!" Both were suddenly attacked by a small pixie-like girl.

"Hi Alice" Edward said.

"Well I'd love to stay and chat but I need to talk to Jazz for a sec, later Ed." Alice suddenly said as she dragged a protesting Jasper away as she left she gave a small wink to Edward who after all that was utterly confused, that is until a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and he was instantly pulled against another body.

"W-what the-?" Ed was cut short as this person interrupted him.

"Hey Ed, miss me?" Jacob whispered in his ear.

Edward turned to face a grinning Jacob and blushed at how close their faces were to one another.

"What are you doing here? I thought you wouldn't be back until next month." Edward questioned as he pulled away from his best friend.

"What no 'I missed you Jake' or 'how have you been Jake', you can be so mean sometimes Ed." Jacob said jokingly as he stared at a fuming Edward. He then leaned into him, not missing the blush that soon covered his pale cheeks , "And here I was rushing back to see my beautiful bride."

* * *

AN/: Aaaand CUT! Hehe I decided to end it here 'cause well…. I wanted to see how you guys reacted to the time skip! X3 hope I did good. I was gonna make them younger but that would just make the story longer then it should be BUT!!!! If some of you guys were still wanting more fluff between littleEd and littleJake im making some one-shots of them so I'll post them soon! Anyways I know this was short but I don't have much time right now 'cause im helping mom out with tomarrows thanksgiving food and also cleaning the house so yeah…. Please review and all have a wonderful Thanksgiving!!!! ^_^

Review!!!! :3


	8. Chapter 8

UPDATE: 12-18-09 well i fixed some mistakes hopefully i got them all! .

AN: Hello everyone well i just finished this next chapter! and i hope you enjoy it! Sorry i was delayed again but here i am again thanx to all who are still reading my story the response i get from you guys is awesome thank u all!!!! XD Well i had a bit of trouble with this one but i think it came out good! well i had great insperation wen writing this thanks to Hellogodbye's song: Here in your arms. if you havent heard it you should it rocks!

Disclaimer: I Own NOTHING! (sadly -_-')

Warning: Slash! yay! and OOC so if it aint ur thing don't read! X3 yay the story is moving along!!

Enjoy............................................

* * *

_"And here I was rushing back to see my beautiful wife."_

Those words kept going through Edward's head as he stared straight into Jacob's obsidian eyes.

"W-what the hell?!" Edward uttered as he stepped away from Jacob. Just as Jacob was going to respond he was interrupted.

"Eddie!" A booming voice said as Edward was lifted up into a big bear hug. "Huh... you haven't gotten any taller!" the voice said in a mocking tone.

_'Why is everyone hugging me today?' _Edward thought as he was put down.

"Em, why do you insist on making fun of my height every time you see me?" Edward asked although irritated he was grateful Emmett had interrupted what Jake was going to say next. Eventhough he was extremely happy his best friend was back he couldn't help but feel awkward around him. And that thing about _wife_... of course he remembered that when they were little they got 'married' but it was just a game right?

"You know I'm just kidding Ed... anyways how are you doing today, does anything hurt?" Emmett asked his voice now laced with concern as he stared at Edward.

"Why would anything hurt?" Jacob suddenly asked. He had grown quiet when Emmett had interrupted them but after hearing this he became curious. Edward on the other hand was a nervous wreck he didn't want to tell Jake what had happened to him a couple of weeks back. He already worried about him enough as it is. Edward didn't want to be seen as weak or pathetic that's why he usually liked to keep anything that happened to him to himself.

"Oh that's right you haven't been here all summer..." Emmett trailed off as he looked over at Jacob.

"Look Em I'll talk to you later, ok I don't want to be late." Edward said as he rushed passed both boys. But Jacob quickly went after him. Emmett just shrugged his shoulders and headed the other direction as the sound of the bell filled the long hallway.

"What happened to you Ed?" Jacob asked as he came besides Edward.

"It wasn't anything Jake... me and Jasper just had an accident ok."

"What kind of accident?"

"A... just a car accident but we're fine. No blood no foul." Edward said hoping Jacob would believe that nothing else had happened.

"A car accident?! When? And why didn't you tell me sooner?!" Jake exclaimed as he grabbed Edwards wrist so it would stop his movement. They both stood there in the middle of a now empty hallway.

_'So much for getting to class on time...'_ Edward sighed.

"Look, it happened about three weeks ago okay and it wasn't even that bad but because of how I am... the shock kinda got to me I had a little problem with my heart, kind of what happened when we first met anyway, I had to spend a couple of days in the hospital but only because they wanted to keep an eye on me. And the reason I didn't tell you was because I didn't want to worry you." Edward finished explaining looking down at his feet.

"Idiot." Jacob said as he pulled Edward into his arms. At first Edward was in shock, it had been to long since they had hugged like this. Before when they were kids they always used to do this they even used to share a kiss once in while. But as they got older the hugs disappeared and of course so did the kisses, now there were only pats in the back or brushes of their sholders, but nothing to intimate. And as Jacob held him he realised how much he missed being in the other boys arms.

_'What would it be like if we kissed now?' _Edwards eyes suddenly flew open in surprise at his own thought and he began to struggle against Jacobs hold on him.

"W-we should really go to class now Jake" Edward struggled not to sound as nervous as he felt. Jacob then let him go and starred down at the green eyed boy in amusement.

"Why the rush Ed? You seemed pretty content just now." Jacob smirked as he saw Edward turn as red as a tomato. Honestly he loved teasing they other boy especially now after he found out something very important concerning the boy in front of him. Edward on the other hand was trying to figure out what this all meant. First Jake comes back acting completely different and saying weird thing then they hug for the first time in quite a while and as there hugging he wonder what it would be like to kiss his best friend?! Something must be wrong with him. Edward looks up in time to see Jacobs lips moving.

"What did you say?" Edward asked.

"I said what class do you have now?" Jacob repeated again with a smile on his lips.

"Oh... Biology in room 121" Edward said as he took out his schedule.

"Well what luck we have, I'm in that class too. Lets go before second period starts." Jacob said jokingly. Both began to head for the classroom.

"By the way Ed... you never did tell me you missed me." Jake said while looking down at Edward. Edward, although still confused about everything that happened that day, answered in the most natural voice.

"You know I missed you Jake you are my best friend after all." Edward smiled up at him.

"Heh, I guess you're right" Jacob said.

_'For now...'_

* * *

AN:/ wow another chapter! anyways this chappie was a bit short but it had more J/E so be happy! Well as you can see from this chapter u know who will be persuing who ^^ anyways yes i now they are OOC but i put that in the warning at the beginning so no complining cuz thats mean... anyway i just wanted to make a cute fluffy story with one of my now top 5 fave yaoi couple! so there are only gonna be either two or three chapters left but no worries they will be long and cover anything you might be wondering about! well since they will be long im gonna need some time to finish them up but i'll try to update soon.** Alright 4 any that are interested: tell me what you want to happen in the next chapter since i love the response i get from u guys i would love to give something back so anything, as long as it isn't changing their personalties, i'll consider any requests u guys want. Either PM me or in a reivew. Only if you want ur not obligated to do it! No matter ur request i'll still keep my chapter limit which is about 3 more(long) chapter k? ^_^ Or if you want a oneshot with these two boys ( i really want to practise my writing ability but i have no insperation with a story of my own right now .) well send request if you want! :3 **

Alright please review i love getting feedback from u ppl! it keeps me goin even when my Muse abandons me! .

**_REVIEW!!!!!!!!!_**


	9. Chapter 9

AN:/ Hello again wow finally at ch.9 aren't i proud of myself! hehe X3 well i want to thank 'Yaoiluver94' and 'SugarSpiceNeverythingNice' for getting my thoughts in order and i now know how my story will go! YaY! also i want to thank all of u who have my story on alert or fav and now my little story is in a community wich i dont even now how that happened! anyways... something that is also helping my inspiration is music so the song that inspired this chapter was Bad Romance by Lady GaGa if u've heard it then awesome cuz it's a really cool song anyways i was very surprised to find that some of you had ur own conclusions on Emmett's role on this whole thing but no he isn't after Edward he just likes teasing him a lot hehe, well i'll shut up now! ^^

Warning: u guy already now wat to expect! Slash! hehe =^_^=

Disclaimer: not mine!

Enjoy!!!!!!!...............................................

* * *

Edward closed his eyes as he inhaled a deep breath. Little droplets of sweat trickled down his face. He was now in his second period which turned out to be gym. He didn't really mind gym apparently all they were going to do for the first week of school was run on the track. And now Edward was able to resist running much longer than when he was younger. He slowly opened his eyes and let out a shaky breath as he saw who was running beside him.

"Don't think you can leave me behind Ed" Jacob said while holding back a smirk. The sight of a jittery Edward was almost to much to bear.

Edward noticed this and gave him a half-hearted glare. It wasn't his fault he was so damn nervous around Jake. And after what happened that morning his nerves were really on edge, and he just couldn't understand why?! And to top it all of he had five out of the eight classes with Jake. Sure he was happy but something deep inside his mind told him it would cause some problems...

Because of Edward's inner turmoil he failed to notice the other figure that suddenly approached him.

"Yo! Hey Ed... stop talking to the voices in your head!" Emmett yelled, laughing quietly about his own comment. Edward turned his head slightly so he could get a look at Emmett.

"Hey Em, I forgot you were in this class too." Edward said knowing that would hurt Emmett more than any kind of physical punishment. If there was something Emmett hated more than going shopping with Alice was being ignored or forgotten.

"Aww Ed that's not nice you just ruined my first day as a senior." Emmett feigned being sad as he wiped invisible tears from his eyes. Edward laughed at his friends antics and soon Emmett began to laugh as well. Jacob on the other hand was not laughing he just stared at the pair with a mixture of shock and jealousy. Shock, because he didn't understand when the two had gotten so close. Before when they met Emmett, back when they were still little, he was just simply Jasper's friend he didn't go over to the Cullen house as much a Jacob or Alice did but the times he was there he didn't speak much to either of them.

_'Must have been over the summer then...' _Jacob thought as he saw Emmett say something that made Edward laugh so hard he almost tripped over his feet. Jacob didn't really find anything funny about the joke. Just as he was about to voice his opinion a bright flash of lightning shined through the gray sky followed by a loud roar of thunder. Soon millions of water droplets began to fall from the sky.

"Alright guys go back inside!" The coach yelled out as he blew the silver whistle he had around his neck.

"Yes, no more running! Thank you God for the miraculous rain!" Emmett exclaimed as he ran back inside followed by a laughing Edward and a very pissed off looking Jacob. He hated getting wet he now shook his wet hair around, and again put it in a low ponytail. His hair wasn't very long it went just above his shoulders and he almost always had it in a low ponytail.

"I guess we should go change before we get sick." Edward said as he started to walk toward the boys locker room. He was followed by both boys.

"Hey!" A new voice was soon heard as the three boys entered the locker room. Edward instantly recognized the voice of his older brother and ran over to him.

"Jazz? What are you doing here?" The bronze haired boy asked.

"Well they switched my class to gym since the art class I was supposed to take was full." Jasper said while getting up from the bench he was sitting on. He then noticed the two other figures behind his brother.

"Huh, you have a class with these two?" Jasper said as he stood next to Edward. Jacob gave him a sharp glare while Emmett just smirked. Even though he and Emmett were friends, Jasper still felt a bit uneasy about having his little brother around a guy who hit-on anything that moved. And not to mention Edward's supposed 'best friend.' When they were little it didn't bother him so much that the two of them were so close, after all Jacob had been Edward's first friend. But as they got older he noticed how their interaction subtly changed from that of best friends to that of something else. It was then that his azure eyes flashed to Jacob and he saw the teen looking down at Edward before his dark brown eyes moved to Jasper's. Jacob smirked while Jasper glared at him. The two were so occupied in their staring war they failed to notice Edward and Emmett walk away.

"-you might get sick or die!" Emmett exclaimed in horror as he and Edward walked to their lockers to retrieve their cloths.

"Don't be silly Em, why would I die from getting wet?" Edward replied in a snicker.

"Why are you guys wet?" Jasper asked as he came beside Edward.

"Oh, well when we were running outside it started to rain and we got wet" Edward explained as he took out his clean, dry shirt from his locker and discarded his wet gym uniform shirt.

"Yup, but it got us out of running the rest of the period so it's all good." Emmett said happily as he repeated Edwards actions. As he did so he looked over at Edward and got a really great idea on how to piss off Jacob and Jasper. He wasn't stupid he knew Jacob had a thing for Ed and from what he saw this morning he was sure Jacob had figured it out too, barely. Honestly he didn't understand why it took Jacob so long to finally come to term with his own emotions and on the other hand there was Jasper who was always very protective of his younger brother, it was a lot of fun messing with those two.

"You know Edward..." Emmett started off by looking down at Edward, trying to hide his laughter. "you have a really lean and thin body, but I guess you wouldn't look as cute if you were bulky with muscles." He finished with a smirk as he poked Edward in his still exposed stomach. "Well I gotta use the bathroom." He then walked by Jasper and Jacob who were both glaring at him so hard it looked like they might actually kill him with that look.

"S-stupid Emmett..." Edward murmured as he pulled his shirt down and continued to change out of his black uniform pants into his jeans all the while trying to hide his blushing cheeks.

_'Basterd... but you do look perfect they you are.' _Jacob thought as he stared at Edward's lithe form and quickly looked away as Edward turned around announcing he was ready.

"Right uh I still gotta change." Jacob said as he headed towards his locker.

"I'll wait for you Jake." Edward called out as he turned to his brother.

"I'm glad we have this class together since, you're a senior I thought we wouldn't have any classes together." Edward said happily. Jasper smiled down at Edward.

"Hey Ed, since when is Jacob back? I thought you said he wouldn't be back until next month." Jasper asked his tone a serious one now.

"Huh? Oh yeah well actually I haven't asked him yet but I think he came back yesterday but I'm not sure..." Edward trailed off wondering himself why Jake had come back early he quickly looked over at Jake and and immediately wished he hadn't. Jacob had his shirt off and his light tan skin was slightly wet from the rain for a fifteen year old he had a really well built body. Edward knew he was staring but he just couldn't look away. Suddenly the sound of Jasper's voice snapped him out of his trance like state.

"-ok well how is he a-" Jasper was cut off as the bell rang singling the end of second period.

"What?" Edward asked as the bell quieted down he had not heard a word Jasper had said.

"I'll ask you later, Alice said she would take you home after school since I have to pick mom up." Jasper said suddenly.

"That's fine." Edward responded as he looked for any sight of Jake, since the bell had rung many of the other guys in the locker room had began to rush around and he wasn't able to see Jake anymore. Then he felt an arm on his shoulder and realised it was Jake.

"Come on lets go before we're late again." Jake said as he began to walk toward the exit with Edward in tow.

"Right, bye Jazz."

* * *

Jacob sighed and sat himself down on the slightly hard chair that was around a lunch table, he was now waiting for Edward to return from the lunch line. He scanned the lunch room full of students and easily spotted Edward because of his unique shade of hair. A soft smile slowly formed on his lips as he saw the boy move around the line and gather whatever items he deemed fit to eat. As usual he didn't get any vegetables. _'Just like when he was a kid'_ he thought as he quietly laughed at the memory.

"Aww, gazing at your love from afar Jakey?" Alice suddenly appeared from behind Jacob while giggling. Jacob narrowed his eyes and frowned at being interrupted.

"You're lucky you helped me get Ed alone in the morning or else you would be dead." Jacob said dryly. Although he was truly grateful that Alice had agreed to keep Jasper away from his reunion with Edward. Ever since Jacob had started act distant toward Edward and even going so far as to avoid him Jasper had gained a new found hatred for him. It was true he did for sometime kept his distance from Edward, but that was only because he was afraid of what he was beginning to feel for him. For over a year and a half didn't see much of Edward finding every excuse to not go over to his house or to just stay as far away as possible from him. He did this in hope to make the fuzzy feeling he felt every time he was around Edward go away or at least to try to understand what it all meant. That's also why he had decided to go to Oregon for the summer because he thought it might help. However he never expected that by going there he would only confirm what he was feeling was love, love for his best friend no less.

"Don't be mean! Anyways do you also want a ride after school?" Alice asked as she sat down next to Jacob. Jacob raised a delicate brow in question.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'm taking Eddie home 'cause Jazz is picking up Esme at the airport." Alice responded surprised Jacob didn't know what was going on.

"Why was Esme gone did something happen?" Jacob asked concerned, he knew none of the family flew off by themselves unless it was an emergency and since he hadn't been able to talk to Edward properly he was very confused.

"Well-"

"Hey Alice I guess we have the same lunch." Edward cut off Alice as he came up to the table and sat down.

"Hehe, well actually I was just visiting and I have to go back to my class." Alice said as she stood up from the table.

"Wait Alice, I want to take Edward home after school so you don't have to drive him home." Jacob suddenly said. Edward on the other hand almost choked on the pizza he was eating.

"W-what?" He asked while coughing.

"I need to talk to you about something really important Ed and I can't afford interruptions." Jacob said seriously. Edward and Alice stared at him with wide eyes. Edwards eyes flashed to Alice's, and he slightly nodded his head.

"Sure Jake, I won't need a ride then Alice but thanks anyway." Edward said one part of his mind screaming at him telling him to forget about it and just catch a ride with Alice but his curiosity got the best of him. After all it had been so long since he had been around Jake for a long period of time. After Jake had begun to keep his distance he felt like there friendship would never recover and even now it felt very edgy and... dangerous for some reason but at least they were together.

"Uh, no problem, well I'll see you guys later." Alice said as she left with a huge grin on her face.

_'I hope these two finally admit they like eachother'_ She thought as she walked out of the crowded lunch room.

* * *

The rest of the day had gone by in a blur that Edward honestly couldn't remember what happened. He was waiting outside the school for Jacob. His head was spinning from all of the things that had happened that day and from his own feelings. He didn't understand what was going on with him.

He sighed for the millionth time that day and leaned against the wall of the building.

"You shouldn't sigh to much it makes you get old faster." Jacob said as he came up to Edward. Edward opened his eyes and smiled up at him.

"Where on earth did you hear that?" Edward laughed softly. And that alone made Jacob's own features soften as he listened to Edward's beautiful laugh.

"Let's go"

"Ok... hey Jake you said you needed to tell me something what was it?" Edward asked as they walked down the mostly empty street.

"Actually I want you to answer me something first." Edward nodded for Jacob to continue. "Did something happen that made Esme go out of Forks?"

"Huh? How did you know she was out?" Edward asked not remembering telling Jake about his mom leaving.

"Alice told me during lunch but she didn't say why."

"Well, gramps got sick about week ago and mom got really worried about him so she flew over to be with him and grams." Edward explained.

"Oh" Was the only thing that came out of Jacob he couldn't believe he hadn't been there for Ed when that had happened.

"I'm sorry, is he okay?"

"Yeah he got released from the hospital and is doing really good now that's why mom is coming back today." Edward smiled thankful his grandpa was okay.

"Thats good then." Soon they arrived at Edwards house.

"You can stay if you want besides you still haven't told me anything." Edward chided as he stepped inside the empty house, followed by Jacob.

"Right I guess I have some explaining to do, about everything that has been going on this past year." Jacob said as he looked directly into Edwards emerald orbs.

"What do you mean?"

"You see Edward there was reason why I had been avoiding you this past year and I now realize how stupid and blind I've been." Jacob continued "Follow me." He said as he led a very confused and nervous Edward up the stairs and into his room.

"Jake what are you-" Edward was cut off as Jacob pulled him into a hug and bent down to his ear.

"Do you remember that this is were he had our first kiss..." Jacob whispered into Edward's ear. He than lifted his head and looked down at a blushing Edward, and just as Edward was going to speak Jacob silenced him as he brought his lips to Edwards. Edward was first to shocked to respond, as alarms were going off on his head telling him this was wrong and that he should not be doing this but they all stoped as he felt Jacob's tongue brush his lower lip and shiver went through his body at that point he just gave into his instinct and desire, he slowly opened his mouth and he felt Jacob tongue slip inside. They both fought for dominance but soon Jacob won and he explored Edwards sweet cavern. Edward let out a soft moan as he felt Jacobs hands grip his waist possessively and then all too soon they broke apart from lack of air. But that still didn't stop Jacob, he slowly left a trail of kisses to Edwards neck he then nipped and sucked on the sensitive pulse point fervently. Edward let out a louder moan that made Jacob shiver with delight. Then Jacob moved back to Edwards lips and kissed him in a way that left them both breathless. As they again separated Jacob looked deep into Edwards smoldering green eyes and saw how erotic he looked. Lips red and swollen, cheeks flushed red, and eyes that could melt any living soul. He had to lighten the mood or else he would do something to the other boy that he was gonna have a hell of a time explaining to his family when they found them.

"Are you mad at me?" Jacob repeated the same words he had said when they were little. A huge smirk on his face as he wrapped his arm around Edward's waist again.

"Why would I be... idiot." Edward said with a smile as he let Jacob pull him into another sweet kiss.

* * *

AN:/ OMG! Well I hope that kiss was 2 ur satisfaction!!!! i actually think i'll be done with this story by the next chapter! and then it'll be just the epilogue! ^^ yay! although i am going to miss this story XO anyways i made this a little longer as promised. and i hope somethings are cleared up but there is still more to come, also i started another story 'The Black Parade' and it will also be JxE but that one isn't as light hearted as this one ^^' well check out if u have time theres only 1 chapter and its kinda short but i hope it's good anyways thanx 2 all of u who read my little author rant and much thanx 2 all of u who have sticked by this story!!! much love to you all!!!!! XD

**_Next Chapter: Jacob tells how he came to admit his feeling to Edward and a seemingly innocent event could turn into a tragedy._ **

**Please Review!!!!!!!!!!! it make me really happy to get feed back from u guys!!! =^o^= Review!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Hello Ppl! Well im back with another chapter!! Finally! yay! Alright so there has been a change in plans im actually gonna make it longer than i thought wich means this isn't the last chapter. one of my friends advised me to continue writing on this to develop their relationship more (i also saw a review that said something like that) anyways i dont know how many chapters i'll add but i dont think it'll be a lot cuz i really wanna finish this story. so sorry for the false news last chapter about ending it but i dont think i can end it as things are now so please enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to stephanie meyer which isn't me...... or am I.... O.o ..... no im not -_-"

Warning: Slash! fluff! and OOC! x3

Enjoy!............................

* * *

"Ok so I'm guessing from your reaction, you feel the same way about me" Jacob said as he held Edward closer to him. Edward's cheeks slightly darkened as he looked up at Jacob.

"I...I do but you have to explain something to me because I'm very confused. After that long year of not seeing much of you, and then in summer break you decide to go to Oregon, I had thought you had finally given in to Billy's 'suggestions' of cutting me out of your life." Edward said as he looked down trying to organize all of the thought in his head. Jacob frowned at the comment and realized just how much his evasion had affected Edward.

"But then when you come back you start acting like nothing happened, and then you start saying things I had never expected to hear from you." Edward continued. "To be honest I was completely confused and now after what happened all I can think is why did you avoid me for so long when you felt like this towards me?" Edward questioned.

"Why don't you sit down 'cause it might take a while to explain." Jacob said as he let Edward go and led him toward the bed that was centered in the room. Edward sat down on the edge of his bed and waited for Jacob to continue.

"Ok, I think all of this started since the day I met you..." as he says this he looks down at Edward and smirks before continuing. "But, I didn't realize the seriousness of it until about two years ago. You probably remember, it was the day we went to explore the woods." Edwards eyes widened as he indeed remembered the day. But as he went over the day in his head he didn't remember anything significant happening.

"I remember that we went all over the woods that day. And Esme nearly had a heart attack when she found out we were there alone." Jacob laughed softly at the memory. Edward's eyes softened as he heard Jacob laugh so freely, he hadn't heard him laugh like that in a very long time.

"Anyway, after we got back we came up here and it happened while we were sitting on the floor watching T.V. You were really tired after our exploration, but as always you put on a brave face and didn't say anything about it. So as we sat there I began talking and when I noticed you didn't respond I looked over at you and saw you had fallen asleep on the floor." Jacob smiled at the memory as he replayed that day in his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Flashback*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"You know we should really try going further in next time! It was a lot of fun wasn't it Ed?.....Ed?" Jacob had been talking animatedly until he realized his best friend wasn't responding he turned to his side and found said friend lying down on the cold wooden floor. _

_"God Ed your gonna get sick lying there." Jacob said as he stood up and walked over to Edward, who was in such a deep sleep that he didn't notice the other boy gingerly pick him up and move him to his bed. Jacob didn't have such a difficult time carrying Ed, since the other was slightly smaller than boys his age and not to mention lighter too. The reason for this was because of his heart problem that rarely caused him any problems now, well except for the very slow growth rate. _

_Jacob gently laid the other on the soft bed and just as he was about to pull away his shirt was gripped by a pale hand. Edward's hand tightly gripped the red shirt refusing to let go, even as Jacob tried to pry it off. _

_"Don't go..." All of Jacob's actions halted as he heard those whispered words fill the room. For a second he thought Edward had woken up but as he looked down he saw him sleeping peacefully. His chest moved up and down from his steady breathing, his face looked really calm and peaceful and his mouth was slightly open. All in all Jacob found it increasingly difficult to look away from the sight of his best friend sleeping. He again tried to pry Edward's hand from his shirt without any success, so with a heavy sigh he gently laid himself down next to the sleeping boy, feeling oddly nervous. He didn't really understand it wasn't like it was the first time they slept like this...although the last time they did they had been 7 years old and it had been raining terribly. _

_'It's stupid for me to be nervous around him!' Jacob internally scolded himself. 'I mean we're both guys and we're best friends so there's nothing weired about thi-' Jacob's inner turmoil was cut short as Edward wrapped his arm across Jacob's stomach, Jacob's face instantly heated up, a strange tingling sensation spread through out his body as Edward laid his head on the boys chest. Jacob didn't understand what was going on so he did the only thing that came to his mind at the moment, he ran away. He non-to gently pushed Edward off of him and ran out of the house._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*End Flashback*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward stifled a laugh as he heard what Jacob had gone through, slightly pleased that he had such an effect on the other. He remembered how he almost fell of the bed because of Jacob's rough push. He just figured Jacob had to go back home.

"Heh, I ran all the way to the house you should have seen Dad's look when I got there he wouldn't stop bugging me about it, not to mention that day Sam had been over at the house and he also wanted to know why I looked so embarrassed." At the mention of Sam's name a small frown marred Edward's face. He had met Sam a couple of years ago while he was over at Jacob's house, Billy had been out fishing with some of his friends and that left Jacob and Edward alone. They had been watching T.V when Sam got there, apparently he and Jacob were close, very close, too much for Edward's liking. Edward took an immediate disliking to the older boy and vise-versa, Sam had also noticed just how close those two were.

"Anyway, after that incident I tried to pretend that nothing happened. I tried acting like everything was the same, but every time I was around you I had a gnawing sensation in my head that wouldn't leave me alone. I started getting nervous around, very much so that I decided to get some distance from you hoping it would make all the weired feeling in the pit of my stomach go away." Jacob explained all of this while staring at Edward's emerald eyes.

"It was a very difficult year, I had to beg my counselor to change some of my classes so I wouldn't see you that much at school. And I came up with the worst excuses to not see you after school or weekends, then summer break came up and I knew I would have a hard time staying away from you, every day my heart and body begged to go see you, talk to you, but I always forced that desire down. So when my sister invited me over to Oregon for the summer I jumped at the chance, since she was also out of college for summer she went to visit my aunt and uncle and called me up. I knew it was wrong to just leave like that but I had to get away from here." A sad smile spread across Jacob's lips as he continued.

"Once there I thought things would get better but they actually got worse. The need to see you increased ten-fold, it wasn't until about my third month over there when I found a picture they had taken of us when we were little. It was a picture of the day we got 'married'" Jacob smirked as Edward smiled at the memory. "Dad had sent it to my aunt a long time ago and she had it in a picture album, along with a bunch of other pictures of us together. As I looked over them that same emotion I felt every time I was around you resurfaced, that's when I realized I was...I was in love with you." Edward's eyes widened, a small blush spread throughout his face as he heard those words come out of Jacob's lips. Jacob slowly made his way back to Edwards side and sat beside him on the bed, a beautiful smile on his face.

"I understand if you don't feel the same after all this past year I acted like an ass so I would complet-" Jacob was cut off when a pair of soft lips touched his. After hearing what Jacob had to say everything made sense. Edward felt incredibly happy so he did what he felt was appropriate, he kissed him. He wrapped his arms around Jacob's neck and poured his heart into the kiss. He didn't even realize that he was now on top of the other boy, however they both seemed unfazed by this at the moment. Edward slowly ran his tongue along Jacob's bottom lip, pleased when the boy under him eagerly opened his mouth.

Jacob was a bit shocked with Edward's bold move but he wasn't complaining, although there was something he needed to change...

Jacob suddenly grabbed a hold of Edward's slim waist and changed there positions, and in the process breaking their kiss. Jacob smiled down at a glaring Edward and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Sorry but I think you look hotter under me." Jacob said, a mischievous tone in his voice. He then brought their lips together again, both boys shivering as their tongues touched. Edward's head was spinning as he felt Jacob kiss his way down to his neck, he again began to kiss the same spot from earlier. A loud moan filled the room as Jacob's roaming hands began to explore the boy under him. Both were losing themselves in the heat of the moment that they completely forgot the time.

"Ed! We're home!" Jasper's voice was heard all the way to the bedroom and instantly the two boys separated.

Edward quickly got of the bed and tried to arrange his rumpled shirt, as Jacob stepped into his bathroom. As he headed for his bedroom door he willed his blush away as well as something else, before he finally headed down stairs.

"H-hey guys." Edward cursed himself as he heard his voice shake.

"Edward, I missed you." Esme said as she hugged the boy.

"Same here" he replied as he hugged back.

"Hello Esme." Jacob greeted as he came down the stairs. He had finally calmed himself down enough to look presentable. Esme and Jasper both stared at him with wide eyes, but Esme soon recovered.

"Hi Jacob It's been a while, how are you?." Esme asked as she moved over to him.

"I'm fine but I heard what happened to your father I hope he is felling better."

"Thank you, yes he is actually." Esme said a smile forming on her delicate face. "Well I'm going to go unpack, I hope to see you around more often Jacob." With that Esme headed upstairs leaving the three boys behind. The tension could honestly be cut with a knife, soon the silence broke when Jasper's phone rang. He answered it unwillingly before stepping out of the room mumbling 'stupid Emmett' as he left.

"So...are you going to stay for dinner Jake?" He asked him without meeting his eyes. Jacob walked over to Edward and pulled his chin up so he would meet his gaze.

"Actually I can't stay, but I want to take you somewhere tomorrow what do you say?" Jacob asked with a smile. Edward's eyes widened a fraction before a smile spread across his face.

"Sure"

"Well I'll see you tomorrow, bye" Jacob said as he opened the front door and stepped out. But before he was able to leave Edward remembered something.

"Wait" Edward tugged at Jake's hand and gave him a hug, the other smiled again as he wrapped his arms around Edward. Then Edward gave the slightly taller boy a quick kiss on the lips.

"I love you too, Jake" and with that said he waved a goodbye to the stunned boy and went back inside.

_'Can't wait 'till tomorrow, when I can have you all to myself'_ Jacob thought as he started to make his way home.

* * *

AN:/ alright another ch! sorry for the wait!!! i didn't think it would take so long to update. well again all the wonderful reviews, alerts, and favs are all thanked!!! u guys are awesome!! im glad you guys like this story enought to do that!!! hugs u all!!!!!!! x3 please review and dont kill me for my decision on making it a bit longer .

**REVIEW!!!!!!!** **^O^**


	11. Chapter 11

Author Note: I apologize for the loooong wait! but im back with another chapter!! sorry for any mistakes! please enjoy the next chapter of Promise........

Warning: not much in this chappie but mentions of slash and OOC! XD

Disclaimer: i own nothing but the plot!!!! x3

* * *

A bright smile adorned Edwards lips as he closed the door behind him. However, his smile instantly disappeared as he came face to face with his older brother.

"So I see things are better between you two." Jasper said, his tone a serious one. He had been absolutely shocked to find Jacob in the house after such a long time. He knew something else was going on between the two of them but, he didn't know what it was. Jasper's crystal blue eyes skimmed over Edwards fidgeting figure when something caught his eye. It was a small red-pinkish mark on his neck, slightly covered by his collared shirt. It kinda looked like a...

"A hickey?!" Jasper exclaimed, his voice a couple of octaves higher than normal. Edward, who at first just stared dumbfounded at his enraged brother, suddenly felt his entire face heat up as he recalled Jacob's feverish kisses on his neck. He quickly moved his hand to cover the red mark on his pale neck knowing it was to late to hide it.

_'Da__mn you Jake! Why the hell did you leave a mark?!'_ Edward thought while glaring at the carpeted floor.

"When the fuck did you get that?!" Jasper asked sharply. Edward winced at his brother loud tone, Jasper never yelled at him.

"I..." But Edward was rudely cut off.

"It was _him_ wasn't it?" Jasper questioned, his face red with anger. Edward, knowing full well who _him _was, slowly took a deep breath before meeting his brothers blue eyes.

"And if it was?" Edward retorted, his emerald eyes narrowing. He knew that Jasper was going to take the news badly but he wasn't going to keep his relationship a secret from the people he loved. Jasper however faltered as he saw Edwards defiant look. He had just expected to receive a hesitant nod, or a meek'yes' before he told his younger brother to never see that damn boy again. But it looked like he was wrong.

"Edward, what is going on between you two?" Jasper asked, his patience was wearing off and he was becoming very irritated.

"Jazz we're-"

"You know what I don't want to hear it! You're not allowed to see him anymore!" Jasper shouted. In some part of his mind he kept telling himself that what he was asking was irrational, but he didn't care about that now.

"What?! **You **can't tell me what to do!" Edward quickly retorted purposely emphasizing the word 'you'. He was completely shocked with Jasper's reaction, he knew he wasn't gonna take it well but he didn't expect this. "And just so you know I'm going out with him tomorrow after school!" Edward defiantly yelled out. As this left his lips he swiftly turned on his heel and walked out the door. He could clearly hear Jasper scream "Like hell!" from inside the house as he ran down the street.

He ran without knowing were he was going. The only thing he knew was that he needed to get away from his brother. As he came to a stop he discovered he had arrived at a small park, it was mostly empty except for the couple of people that were running, or simply walking around the track that surrounded the park. He looked around and found an empty bench were he sat himself. He couldn't believe this had happened. Edward threw his head back, covering his eyes with his hands, he tried to make sense of everything that happened that day. First, he saw Jacob again, that instantly brought a smile to his face. Second, they confessed how they felt about each other, and not only that but they had also had a little make-out session, that brought a dark blush to his cheeks. And third, Jasper had figured out what happened between the two of them probably in the worst way possible. Not only that but he had also found out that he was gay! Although something told him that he had always had his suspicions about that.

Edward let out a frustrated sigh as he thought of Jasper again. Why did it have to happen like this? Why couldn't Jasper be happy for him? Another sigh escaped his lips.

"Eddie?" The voice held a tone of surprise. And it belonged to none other than Emmett. Edward quickly looked up just as Emmett reached him. He was wearing a black and red workout suit that fit him snugly. It was obvious he had been working out here.

"What are you doing here?" Emmett asked as he sat himself down besides Edward.

"I...I don't know. I just needed to get out of the house." Edward replied.

"Is something wrong? Do you want to talk about it?" Emmett's voice was now laced with concern. In the months that Jacob had distanced himself from Edward, Emmett had taken it upon himself to cheer Edward up whenever he needed it. And this was no exception.

Edward hesitated at first simply staring at the swaying grass. Then he told him what happened (excluding a couple of embarrassing details). Emmett listened without interrupting only nodding here and there.

"Hey Em....can you keep this between us for now." Edward said while looking at his feet. As happy as he was that him and Jacob were now dating, he didn't want anyone to know yet.

_'We are dating right?' _He thought nervously.

"Sure Ed you don't have to worry about me saying anything, but you know there's nothing to be ashamed of." Emmett said as he placed his hand on Edwards back.

"So you don't think I'm gross or anything right?" Edward asked while averting his eyes away from Emmett. He was suddenly startled as Emmett began to laugh. Edwards face instantly heated up.

"O-of course n-not!" Emmett chuckled. Then he calmed himself enough to continue. "Look Eddie, I'm not one to judge and if your happy with him who am I to tell you its wrong? Not everyone will accept it though, and those people are assholes so don't mind them in the least." Emmett finished with a grin. Edward thought about this and a sad smiled grazed his lips.

_'If only Jasper would have reacted like this. If only he would be happy for me.' _

"And about your brother...I think you should talk to him. I doubt he's dealing with a case of homophobia, so it could just be the thought of loosing his little brother that's got him all panicky." Emmett mused. "Either way I'll also talk to him later tonight ok?"

"Yeah thanks Em...for everything. I think I'll head home now." Edward said uneasily, he slowly sood up and gave Emmett a hug goodbye.

* * *

"You did WHAT?!" Alice screamed. She had gone over to the Cullen's house to say 'hello' to Esme after her absence and also to ask Edward if anything had happened between him and Jacob. But instead she finds Edward gone and a very pissed off Jasper.

"Keep it down I don't want mom to hear." Jasper grumbled as he dragged Alice to the backyard. Once outside he is bombarded with questions from his girlfriend.

"How could you do that to him? Do you have any idea how bad he must feel now? I can't believe you Jasper!" Alice said angrily as she paced back and forth.

"Look I think I might have crossed the line...BUT, I'm still not happy about this." Jasper exclaimed while crossing his arms. Alice sighed before walking over to Jasper.

"Tell me what's bothering you Jasper. There has to be a reason...is it that he's gay?"

"What? No! It's just that...I'm...I'm scared he'll get hurt." Jasper said softly. "When Edward was little I promised I would always protect him. I promised I would never let him get hurt by anything or anyone." Jasper's voice grew louder with each word he said. Alice's eyes softened as she heard Jasper's confession.

"Aww! Jazz of course you would feel that way, but you can't keep Edward locked up or forbid him to date anyone so he won't get hurt. I always had a feeling you would be very protective over Eddie." Alice giggled as she wrapped her arms around Jasper's waist.

"I know, it was stupid of me to say that to him, but I just couldn't control myself! And of course it's not the fact that he's gay that pissed me off but the thought of him and Jacob...you know..." Jasper said awkwardly. A light stain of pink soon colored both his and Alice's cheeks.

"Well...umm...you should really try to talk to Ed." Alice responded as she detached herself from Jasper.

"Yeah I will."

After sharing a quick kiss they both headed back inside just in time to see Edward come into the front door.

"Well I'm going to go say 'hi' to Esme." Alice said quickly as she headed towards the stairs. She wanted to give the brothers their space. Both Edward and Jasper stood awkwardly in front of each other neither saying a word. Jasper was the one to break the silence.

"Are you hungry?" Jasper blurted out. He was at a loss for words and that was the first thing that came to his mouth. Edward looked surprised at hearing this but his stomach answered for him, as it let out a loud growl.

After responding with a nod, Jasper dragged Edward to his car where he began to drive to the closest pizzeria. The drive was silent at first, Edward kept starring out the window admiring the slowly setting sun.

"I'm sorry Edward." Those three words made Edward's head whip around to meet Jasper's blue eyes. Jasper turned his head away keeping his eyes on the road but continued to talk. "I lost my temper and I didn't mean what I said and I don't have a problem with your sexual orientation either however, I need you to answer me something." Jasper's hands tightened around the steering wheel.

"Have you two...done _anything _yet?" Jasper asked nervously. Edward had to first process this when he finally caught on to the meaning of what he was asking his face turned a bright red.

"N-no! I-I mean we've k-kissed but nothing more! Why w-would you think t-that?!" Edward stammered as he looked down at his feet, completely missing Jasper sigh in relief.

"Ok so you guys aren't just fooling around." Jasper said more to himself than to Edward.

"Of course not! I...I love him." Edward whispered. Finally telling his brother the truth about what happened between them. By the time he was finished they had arrived at Pizza Hut.

"So that's why he kept his distance...damn I hate to admit it but he's a pretty good kid." Jasper grimaced as he got out of his black Mercedes.

"Don't be mean Jazz! Jake has always been good to me." Edward scolded his brother as they entered the pizzeria. It was luckily empty so they didn't have to wait in line.

"Hi! Welcome to Pizza Hut! What can I do ya for?" The girl behind the counter was overly perky and kept looking at Jasper as if he was a piece of meat. Much to Edwards dislike.

_'If Alice were here you would be so dead.' _Edward thought as he looked at the girl who after taking Jaspers order continued to flirt with him. Jasper for the most part simply ignored the pesky girl but being the gentleman he was he tried to also not be rude to her. So Edward took it upon himself to fix the problem.

"So would you like to go ou-" Before she could continue Edward interrupted.

"Alright let me stop you right there girlie, this one is already taken!" Edward said smugly before grabbing Jaspers arm and pulling him towards the farthest corner in the small establishment. The girl scoffed before rolling her eyes and headed towards the kitchen. As soon as she left both of them burst out laughing.

"Wow I think your better at warding off the girls than Alice!" Jasper chuckled.

"Well I got Alice's back." Edward smiled.

There order was soon brought out, by a different person, and they began their journey home.

When they got home it was already dark and they found their father had already arrived, and also found Emmett in the house.

"Yo! Wow you guys got me pizza! You shouldn't have." Emmett said as he rushed over to the pizza Edward had placed on the table.

"Yeah it wasn't actually for you but enjoy Em." Jasper said as he greeted Alice with a light kiss. Soon all six of them sat down and enjoyed the hot treat.

"So did you guys talk things out." Emmett asked Edward in a whisper as he helped him take the trash out.

"Yup I told him what happened and he took it better this time. You were right it wasn't me being gay that upset him but something else." Edward responded his cheeks heating up a little.

"Oh well thats good." Emmett said happily.

Edward yawned as he said goodbye to Emmett, he was the last one to leave.

"Alright goodnight boys, I'll see in the morning." Esme said as she and Carlisle began to ascend the stairs.

"Goodnight guys." Carlisle said while following his wife.

"Night!" Both boys responded.

"I'm gonna head to bed to Jazz." Edward said as he stretched and yawned. Jasper nodded.

"Oh don't forget I'm gonna have a talk with Jacob tomorrow about you guys." Jasper smirked as he saw the look in Edwards face.

"D-do you have to?"

"Well you don't want mom or dad to know about you guys yet, so I'll take it upon myself to have the 'talk' with him." Jasper smirk only grew wider. _'Besides it'll be fun.'_

Edward sighed and agreed before bidding 'goodnight' and heading up to his room. When he got to his room he headed to his bathroom and brushed his teeth and did his necessities, before changing for bed. Once he was finished he heard the familiar ringing of his cell. He grabbed his phone and flipped it open seeing he had received a text message from Jacob.

**'Hey u still awake?' **It read. Edward smiled before replying.

**'Nope! but im kinda sleepy' **After he sent it Edward laid himself on his soft bed. Then the familiar sound of a new message filled the silent room.

**'u should rest then, just wanted to remind u about our date 2morrow :P' **Edward laughed as he sent his reply.

**'lol how could i forget? btw i need 2 talk 2 u about something 2morrow...its about jasper :O' **

**'alright...goodnight and sleep tight love ;)'** Edward blushed a little as he read the text.

**'goodnight Jake :)'**

Edward sighed contently as he closed his phone and placed it on his nightstand. Tomorrow was going to be a great day, he just knew it.

* * *

AN: OMFG! you guys im so freaking sorry! i didnt know it was gonna take me so long to update! well i know there is not much jake/eddie fluff here but i really like this chapter lol hope u guys like it too! anyways there will be a lot of j/e fluffy goodness next chapter!!!! and i'll try to post it fast enough!!!! again thank u all of my reviewers!!! u guys rock! also all the ppl who have fav'ed and alerted my story much love to all of you!!!!!! again i apoligize 4 any mistake but its 3 in the morning and im sleepy so i might have missed sum! anywayz XD Have a Great Spring Break you guys!!!!! ^-^

**As always please leave a comment if you can it really helps me out!! XD**

**Review!!!!!!! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

Re-Upload: thank you *Animefighter6* for pointing that mistake out!

Author Note: Hey another chapter is up yay for me! hope u enjoy it my lovely readers! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Lifehouse's song "Hanging by a Moment"

Warnings: Slash! and sap! lol yup it's back with a vengeance XD

Please Enjoy and Comment!!! :P

* * *

Nervous. That was the one word that radiated off of Edward Cullen as he strolled into Forks High. Although he was incredibly happy about his soon to be date with Jake, he couldn't help but feel nervous about what Jasper had told him last night. The idea of Jasper giving his 'big brother talk' to Jake simply unnerved him. As he mulled this issue over in his head he failed to notice that he was walking straight into someone. With an 'oof' he fell into the arms of Jacob.

"Well I didn't think you were this eager to see me." Jacob smirked as he tightened his grip on Edward. Albeit surprised to have Edward in his arms so early in the morning, he was very much not complaining. Edward first reaction was to push himself away from Jacob as he remembered were they where, but he found himself unable to do that as he stared into Jacob's dark brown eyes. However as content as he was being in Jake's arms he eventually pulled himself away from the other boy.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking were I was going." Edward said. His usually pale cheeks tinged with a rosy color.

"It's ok I don't mind at all." Jacob responded bringing his face merely inches away from Edwards. Edward smiled at Jacob's joyful face and playfully punched him on his shoulder.

"Stop messing with my head so early in the morning Jacob Black." Edward chided quickly averting his eyes. The other simply laughed and both began their walk to class, completely ignoring the curious stares and glances thrown their way.

"So what did you need to tell me about Jasper?" Jacob suddenly asked. Edward hesitated no time in telling him what had happened yesterday.

"Well Jasper found out about us yesterday and he told me to stop seeing you..." at this Jacob stiffened and his hands formed fists, "however I told him that I wasn't going to do that and then he got mad and I left the house for a while...bottom line is that he's ok with us being together but he wants to talk to you about...us." Edward explained in a rush. Jacob sighed in relief as he heard Edward finish. After what Edward said first he thought he was going to have a big problem with Jasper. Now seeing that all he wanted to do was talk his tension faded.

"Well I think I can handle a 'talk' with Jasper." Jacob replied. Edward's eyes widened and he swiftly looked up at Jake.

"Really?! You don't mind?" Edward asked, surprised.

"Why would I mind? Besides if it will make it easier for us to be together I would do whatever it takes." Jacob responded, his tone a serious one. Edward smiled brightly at this and was about to reply when the bell rang. Both of them quickly headed to their class. First period was rather uneventful. Soon they were both heading to gym. The locker room, like yesterday, was not very full. Edward noticed that neither Emmett or Jasper were in the room. He wondered were they where as he discarded his shirt and replaced it with the gym uniform T-shirt, completely unaware of the hungry stares that were thrown his way at his newly exposed skin.

"Yo Eddie!" Emmett's voice suddenly rang out. Edward shut his locker before he turned to greet Emmett. His eyes slightly widening once he saw Jasper beside him.

"Hey. Where were you guys?" Edward asked. The final bell had already rang which both of them were late.

"Well your ever-so-respectful brother here mouthed of to our first period teacher." Emmett said motioning to Jasper with a devilish grin. Jasper simply shrugged his shoulders at Edwards shocked expression. Jasper had never acted out in class he was what the teachers called and 'excellent' student.

"Why?" Edward managed to get out. Jasper smirked as he remembered.

"Damn teacher doesn't even know when to admit he's wrong." Jasper started. "He gave us these math problems and when I turned mine in he told me that there was no way I could have done it without showing my work." Then Emmett continued for him.

"So this one tells him that he can do them in his head and that dude says that even he can't do them in his head! Heh so then Jazz says 'well it's not my problem your the stupid one here.'" At this Emmett bursts out laughing. Edward just shakes his head while letting out a soft chuckle.

"Jazz your second day as a senior and your already ridiculing the teachers?." Edward laughed. Jasper simply smiled in return. Just then Jacob made his way over to Edward. To say that Edward was nervous, as he saw his brother and Jake come face to face, was an understatement. Nothing was said but he could very well see Jasper's eyes narrow. Edward didn't know how long they stood there just glaring at each other, but suddenly he felt someone pull him away from both boys.

"I think we should leave'em alone for now Eddie." Emmett said cheerfully as he pulled Edward toward the gym.

"Uh...yeah your right...I think." Edward sounded a little worried but then Emmett started telling him a story about how yesterday he was chased by a very angry pit bull. And through the laughter his worries melted away from his body.

* * *

Jacob was ready to follow Edward out of the locker room when Jasper suddenly spoke.

"You and I have need to talk." Jasper said, ignoring the other people in the locker room.

"Yeah I know, Edward told me yesterday. What about?" Jacob replied. He crossed his arms against his chest. He knew this was coming sooner or later, he just wasn't expecting it to be here. However he was determined not to be intimidated by Jasper.

"Alright well I only have to requests." Jasper sighed.

Jacob faltered. '_Requests? What requests?!'_

"First, is you better treat him right Jacob Black. He is very important to me and ever since he was little I promised him I was never gonna let anything hurt him and I wouldn't want you to be the cause of me breaking that promise. That is also the reason why I will not reject his idea of being with you, because I now it will cause him pain if I do." Jasper said solemnly.

"You don't have to worry about that," Jacob started. His eyes slightly narrowing. "You see when we were little I also promised I would protect him no matter what. I was a little confused before about how I felt for him but that changed and now all I want is to just be with him." Jacob said honestly. He was firm on what he was saying and Jasper couldn't help but feel relieved about that. All he wanted was to make sure that Jacob wasn't just playing around with his little brother.

"Well that's good to hear," Jasper said a smile dancing on his lips. He began to walk toward the door but stopped right next to Jacob. "Oh and the second request was that...if you try to do _anything _with Edward while he is still this young I'll castrate you myself! Remember my father is one of Washington's best surgeons and I've learned a few things." Jasper said as he dissapeared out the doors, smirking. Jacob just stood there a small shudder running down his spine.

_'H-how did he even find out? Guess I should've asked Ed.' _He thought as he made his way toward the gym. As he came out he noticed Edward looked embarrassed between Emmett and Jasper. He couldn't hear what they were saying but then he saw Emmett burst out laughing and noticed Edward do something he had been doing very frequently lately, he blushed a bright red. As Jacob got closer he could hear what got Edward so flustered.

"Why would you think that?!" Edward questioned his brother.

"Do I really need to answer that." Jasper responded then, motioning to Edward neck. Edward suddenly remembered and he quickly covered his neck however his T-shirt covered it completely so it was unnoticeable to anyone else.

"Answer what?" Jacob asked curiously as he reached the other boys. He was completely unaware of the mark he had left on Edward the day before.

"Oh it nothing, hey there's Tyler I'm gonna go say 'hi'." Edward rambled as he walked away. Leaving behind two laughing boys and a confused one.

* * *

"So you haven't told me where we're going yet." Edward said cheerfully as he and Jacob walked through the town. The weather was perfect, sky filled with plump grey clouds but no rain fell and the temperature was in the high 60's. Wonderful weather considering where they lived.

"You'll see soon enough." Jacob replied. Then he decided to continue. "By the way you never did tell me how Jasper found out about us." Edward hesitated at first but he succeded in telling Jake.

"Well you see after you left I hadn't noticed you had left _something _behind." Edward began, throwing Jacob a half-hearted glare as he pulled the collar of his shirt down. Jacob's eyes widened as he saw the hickey on Edward's slim neck. Then he chuckled softly before mumbling a 'sorry' toward a flustered Edward.

They walked for a couple more minutes simply talking when Jacob stopped in front of a large building.

"The skating ring! I remember coming here when I was little." Edward said.

"Yeah, actually I haven't been here before but I thought it would be nice to come here with you. It's not to horrible is it?" Jacob smiled. Edward laughed softly before he grabbed Jake's hand and pulled him inside.

"Not horrible at all."

The skating ring was quite a sight. It was very large and it was divided into three parts. One was the ice-skating ring, the second was a rollerblading ring, and the third part was a snack bar. The place was dark but it was illuminated by bright colorful lights, kind of like a disco ball. Edward's eyes shined as he took in the sight before him. Then his ears registered that there was also music playing from the speakers that hung on the wall. Edward was so enthralled by the place that he didn't even noticed that Jacob was no longer beside him, he had gone to pay for the skates they were going to use.

"Alright take this Ed..." Jacob said while handing Edward a small ticket." Just show this to that guy so that you can get a pair of skates." Jacob explained. Edward just nodded, the last time he had been here he had just turned 7 so he didn't even remember how things worked here. Both of them quickly got their skates and they headed to the ice-skating ring first. The ring not to full seeing as how it was a weekday, so it was perfect.

"Don't laugh at me if I fall Ed." Jacob said cautiously as he put on his skates.

"I can't promise anything." Edward responded with a laugh as he stepped onto the ring. He hadn't ice-skated in a while but he hadn't forgotten how it was done.

"Show off." Jacob muttered as he saw Edward give a little spin. Edward just smirked and moved over to a wobbly Jacob.

"Come on It's not that hard...here take my hands." Edward said while offering his hands. Jacob eagerly took a hold of them and slowly began to follow Edward around the ring. He quickly got the hang of it but decided he wanted to stay close to Edward a while longer. They ice-skated for a bit longer simply enjoying each others presence.

"Wanna go roller blade?" Jacob asked as Edward pulled him toward the edge of the ring. Edward responded with an eager nod and they then headed to the other ring located on the right side of the building. They grabbed there skates and headed inside the ring. Both of them knew how to roller blade so they didn't have to worry to much about either of the falling.

"It's been so long since I've skated." Jacob said.

"I know what you mean...thanks so much for this Jake." Edward replied suddenly feeling shy. Jacob noticed this an swiftly made his way over to Edward. Edward saw Jacob getting closer and soon found himself backed up to a corner. The place was dark enough so that the few people that were there could only see their silhouette. The bright colorful lights suddenly changed to a calmer dark purple as a new song began to play.

_"I'm desperate for changing_  
_Starving for truth_  
_I'm closer to where I started_  
_I'm chasing after you_

_I'm falling even more in love with you_  
_Letting go of all I've held onto_  
_I'm standing here until you make me move_  
_I'm hanging by a moment here with you"_

"What a perfect song..." Jacob whispered as he leaned down to brush his lips against Edward's. Edward's heart quickened as he felt Jacob's lips on him, his eyes drifted close as he responded to the kiss. It was sweet and gentle and above all very passionate. Jacob's hands reached out and grabbed a hold of Edward's waist bringing him closer. They finally broke apart both of them panting for much needed air but they didn't move, not one inch. Because as they stared into each others eyes they realized that this was it. After many years of playful love and confusion over how they felt, they were finally together with so much ahead of them. Edward smiled crookedly as he pulled Jacob down for another kiss, the soft music still playing around them.

_"Just hanging by a moment here with you  
Just hanging by a moment  
Hanging by a moment  
Hanging by a moment  
Hanging by a moment here with you"_

_

* * *

_

**AN: Alright hope you guys enjoyed that! ok so I have no idea where im going with this story now lol im kinda loosing my inspiration for it but i have no idea how to end it now . im just going along with what i feel at the moment. anyways im working on so many other stories now that, eventhough i told my self i wouldn't do multi-chapter fics, are all multi-chap fics! and not to mention im so frustrated over exams at school GAH! _ sorry for the late update but i got it out so yay XD **

**Anyways please review! how can i get better at this if you guys don't send me feedback! also any and all mistakes in this fic are mine. im planning on editing and revising this whole story after im done with it just so u guys don't have to read it with my horrible mistakes lol ^-^ Please Review!!! And Have A Good Night!!!! ^_~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author Note: Well, hello there. As you can see from the info on this fic I haven't updated in almost two years, and I have to apologize for that. The reason I failed to update was one simple reason: lost my inspiration for this story. I re-read it and well frankly couldn't believe it. When I started writing this I was 15 and well that's it I was 15. I'll be revising the story because it truly needs to be edited.**

**Anyway this is the last chapter and I'm debating on an epilogue showing them years in the future, but I'm not too sure, I must reiterate that my muse for this fic is all but gone. **

**This chapter contains small time skips, nothing to drastic, and so much fluff that it will probably rot your teeth once you're done reading it. I want to thank all the readers that stuck by this fic after the horrible wait.**

**Also this chapter pushes the T-rating a bit, and as a sign of appreciation it is longer too. :) **

…

The sound of the siren wailing seemed to shake Jacob out of his shocked state. He desperately shut his eyes and covered his ears in a pathetic attempt to make everything around him disappear. In a pathetic attempt to turn back time, and make the boy that was laying on the gurney stand and smile; stand and tell him that he was okay, that he was perfectly fine. When he realized that none of that was going to happen he opened his eyes and stared down at the other boy. He saw how his pale skin was now tainted with hues of red and purple, and that was all it took, just staring at him opened the gate Jacob had been trying to maintain shut. Tears streamed down his face as wave after wave of guilt, anger, and desperation hit his body. If only he hadn't convinced the other to go out tonight, if only he had been the one to go back to the car for those damn tickets, if only…if only he had kept his promise. With an uncontrolled sob, Jacob finally grabbed Edward's limp hand in his own.

"I'm s-sorry. I a-am so s-sorry…please…" The shaking of his body didn't allow him to finish his sentence. He simply kissed the other's bruised hand and began to pray. His mind trying to shun the images of the past few hours he had shared with Edward.

_Earlier that day…_

"_So, what do you think?" Jacob asked while flashing the younger boy a grin. _

"_I'm not sure, Jake. I have a lot of homework to do…" Edward replied uneasily, wanting so badly to say yes. _

"_C'mon, Ed. Look the concert will be over by nine, nine-thirty, and afterward I'll help you in whatever I can, so please come with me." Jacob pleaded, even going as far as going down on one knee, ignoring the wolf whistle's thrown their way, and giving the other his best 'feel sorry for me' face. _

_With an eye roll and slightly red face the other conceded, "Fine, now get up before people start staring." _

"_To late for that, Ed." _

"_Aww, are you two going to get married again?" The two voices were eerily familiar and made Edward recoil in embarrassment. Jacob had the decency to look mildly flustered and quickly got up. Throwing a cautious glance at Jasper and Alice. _

…

_With a smile at his reflection, Edward sped down the stairs and grabbed his coat before yelling out his departure to his parents. The evening was chilly with small clumps of ice and snow scattered throughout the ground. As soon as Edward approached Jacob's car, the other got out and greeted the green-eyed boy with a kiss on the lips. As they parted their mirrored smiles grew. Jacob opened the passenger door for the other before going around to his side and starting his car. _

"_Damn, I swear my fingers are going to turn blue by the end of this night." Jacob joked,, earning a laugh from Edward. They exchanged small talk while on their way to Port Angeles. Hands quickly found each other, and several glances were exchanged. Once they arrived to their destination both slide out of the truck and began their long trek through the parking lot to the front doors of the stadium, talking excitedly. _

"_I still can't believe you got tickets for this, Jake. I swear I heard it had been sold out weeks ago." Edward said holding Jacob's arm tighter._

"_It comes with having me as a boyfriend, you get all these little perks and surprises from yours truly." Jacob replied with a smirk. He then stopped and reached in his pocket to retrieve said tickets before arriving at the entrance. However, as much as he searched he found nothing._

"_Damn it. I left the tickets in the truck." Jacob concluded. Edward's face fell at the news._

"_Well…why don't you go stand in line and save us the spot while I go get them." Edward proposed. _

"_No, Ed. It's my fault I should-" Edward cut him off with a kiss._

"_You did enough by convincing me to come here tonight with you. I know I've been distant recently, so thank you for this, really. Now go before more people get here." Edward didn't give Jacob a chance to contradict him. With a smile his way the younger ran back to the truck. Barely hearing the other's order to be careful._

_It only took a moment, from the point in which Jacob turned, chuckling at his boyfriend's antics, to the point in which Edward miscalculated his step and slipped in front of the oncoming car. It was surreal, almost like a dream. Seeing the bright lights so close, hearing the loud honk so clear, before you know nothing. The screams that pierced the cold air grabbed Jacob's attention. As he turned to face the chaos behind him he imagined to see a group of girls screaming bloody murder over almost falling because of the icy road, an irritated driver honking at them to move out of the way. What he came to face, though, was reality. A group of people gathering around a large van while other's quickly took out their cell phones, and there in the center of it all was him. In the middle of the chaotic scene Edward lay there, his body limp, clothes scratched and his face, the face Jacob had come to love over the years, bloodied._

…

"Son, we need you to tell us who we have to contact. Do you understand me?" The young nurse gently tapped Jacob on the shoulder to gain his attention. Jacob looked up at her, squinting his eyes when the bright, florescent lights of the waiting room hit his eyes.

"F-Forks…w-we're from Forks, Dr. Cullen…call Carlisle Cullen." The nurses eyes widened slightly before she nodded and dashed off. Leaving a frail Jacob behind. It didn't take much time before Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper all rushed into the hospital. Esme was trying to stop her crying, but failed, she then saw the other boy and ran toward him bringing him into a hug. Carlisle was trying his best not to breakdown as he talked to the nurse that approached them. Jasper simply seemed to be in shock not quite understanding what was going on around him. His eyes darted to Jacob and he quickly approached him.

"What happened? Jake, w-what happened?" Jasper asked frantically. Jacob looked up at him, not caring that tears were now running down his face too.

"I…I don't know." Jasper stared at him incredulously. His breathing began to pick up to the point he felt faint. Before he could say anything else Carlisle came over to them, clearly on edge.

"He got hit by a car." That sentence alone caused Esme to gasp loudly, covering her face with her hands.

"How is he?" Jasper asked desperately.

"They're trying to stabilize him, but because of his illness they are afraid his heart may…it may give out. His HCM could cause him to go into cardiac arrest." The words were spoken with difficulty, Carlisle himself not believing what he was saying. "They'll keep us informed whenever they can." He made his way over to Esme and gathered her in his arms, the fears both had once imagined were unfairly becoming reality.

Jasper sat next to Jacob and stared straight ahead focusing on the round clock on the other side of the wall. His head began to spin as he took in all of what was happening. Just that morning he had driven to school with Edward at his side. Joking about the game they had seen the night before, and now this. He turned to Jacob.

"Why…why weren't you there?" Jasper asked wishing his voice could come out harsher, but in his state he could barely make it as loud as a whisper.

"I'm sorry." Jacob's voice was thick and hoarse. His apology wasn't only geared toward Jasper, but to Carlisle and Esme as well.

"I'm so sorry." Jacob's second apology was for the boy that was now fighting for his life, for the boy he admired, adored, loved; for the boy he had failed to protect.

…

In the first few hours they went through some scares. Moments in which it looked like Edward wouldn't make it, however he pulled through in each. After the second incident Jasper called Alice and Emmett, and explained to them what had occurred. In less than an hour they were there.

"Honey, please, you need to sleep some. Jake, you should go rest." Alice tried, to no avail, to convince Jacob into going home to rest. His father had also arrived and offered his condolences to the family.

"Jake, listen to her. You need to sleep, it'll be morning soon." Billy said moving toward his son who was clutching his head in his hands.

"I can't move. I can't leave until I know he is okay." He said weakly. Alice sighed sadly and patted Jacob's shoulder in comfort before leaving the two alone.

"Look, Jacob, I know he's your friend and you care about him, but there isn't much we can do here. Let's just go home and rest a while then we can return in the afternoon." Billy offered.

Jacob shook his head, "No. He isn't just my friend dad…he's…" Jacob knew that what he was about to say was going to change things between him and his dad, but in all honesty he just needed to let go of their secret. Because at that point in time it would hurt to much to keep it hidden as if he was denying Edward, it would be unbearable.

"Dad, Edward and I, he and I are together." The words seemed to lift an invisible weight off Jacob's shoulder's. He looked up at his father and was surprised to see a resigned expression on his face. Billy sighed and ran a hand over his face, suddenly finding the wall interesting.

"I always knew you two were close, and on occasions noticed the way you acted around him, even when you two were younger. I used to think you would grow out of it, your unusual fascination with that boy, but when I saw how attached you became I couldn't bring myself to force you apart. Jacob, I'm not saying I'm happy about this, but I am accepting, and want you to be happy and if he makes you happy then I will be as well." Billy finished with a small smile. Jacob couldn't help but smile back, and without second thought he threw his arms around his father and whispered his thanks.

"Do his parent know?" Billy asked when his son pulled away. Jacob replied with a soft no. Billy only nodded his head and offered whatever comfort he could to his son.

…

The time had passed agonizingly slow for all in the waiting room. The sun was just rising over the horizon when a doctor came over to them. Carlisle and Esme were the first up, throwing questions at the doctor.

"Please, calm down. We've managed to stabilize him, and he is now resting. In a few hours you'll be able to see him." Once those words were said the crowd around him relaxed visibly. They thanked the doctor and he excused himself. Alice threw her arms around Jasper and Emmett laughing with joy. Carlisle and Esme did the same, Esme wiping the stray tears that still escaped her eyes. Jacob closed his eyes and sighed a breath of relief.

'_Thank you.' _He thanked whoever was watching over them.

"Jake, we should go home and rest now." Billy persuaded his son. "We'll come back just in time for you to see him, alright?" Jacob reluctantly agreed, he also needed to clean up before Edward saw him. They said their goodbyes to the family explaining that they would be back in a couple of hours.

Before Jacob could leave though Jasper stopped him.

"Jacob, I need to, uh, I need to give you an apology." Jasper began uneasily, "For what I said before." Realization dawned on Jacob's face and he quickly shook his head.

"No, Jasper, you were right I-"

"No. Listen, Jake, I overreacted, and it was completely wrong of me to blame you for what happened to Ed. It wasn't your fault, I was just hurting right then, so please don't take it to heart." Jasper finished by patting Jacob's shoulder reassuringly. Jacob veered his eyes toward the ground, clenching his jaw. With a short nod he turned and followed his dad out of the hospital. Guilt still boiled in his stomach refusing to leave; if he had gone…if only, his mind pushed everything out and just concentrated on getting through the hours he had left before he could see Edward.

…

When they came back to the hospital Jacob wasted no time to ask permission to see Edward. Esme eagerly granted him permission taking him by the arm to Edward's room.

"Jasper is in there now, but I'm sure he won't mind." She said leaving the other at the door before leaving. Jacob took a few deep breaths before going into the room. The sight that greeted him nearly had him running back out the door. Edward was all bandaged up, and yet as soon as he walked in his face lit up with happiness. Jasper stood from his seat and gave him a smile before leaving the two alone, the doctor had insisted that one visitor at a time would be more prudent for Edward at the time.

"Hey there." Edward spoke softly, almost whispering. Jacob smiled at him, walking towards him.

"You scared the hell out of me, you know that?" Jacob said, hoping his tone came out teasing. Edward smiled sadly.

"For the record, I think mom wants to ban me from ever walking again, says it's too dangerous." Edward said, also hoping his voice didn't come out too intense. All it took was for him to meet Jacob's eyes before the other broke down. As gently as he could he pulled Edward into a hug, never wanting to let him go.

"I'm sorry." Jacob finally apologized, the urge had been burning him and now he could let it out.

"No, you have nothing to apologize for. Jasper-he told me what he said to you, that he realized how bad you were taking this, and that what he said might have pushed you off of the edge. Jacob, this in no way is your fault, it was an accident they happen sometimes and you have to learn to live with them. So, I don't ever want to hear you apologizing for this again." Edward spoke gently, but you could here the determination in his voice, the strength. Jacob whispered out a low 'alright,' locking eyes with Edward.

"I just-I thought I'd lost you." His voice cracked, although he now knew that Edward was fine and was in his arms the fear of almost losing him was still present.

"No, I'm still here." Edward reassured bringing his arms around Jacob back. Jacob pulled back and took a minute to study the other boy's face. The large, expressive eyes, the cream colored skin, and finally his full rosy lips. He leaned over and pressed his lips against Edward's loving the sensation of their mouths connecting. When he pulled back Edward was smiling at him, a smile that made him laugh, he didn't know why, but he just couldn't help the overwhelming feeling of happiness that filled his heart.

…

After a few more days in the hospital Edward was discharged. The doctor recommended that he continue his treatment regularly like he used to, Carlisle agreed in a heartbeat. Although he wasn't in any more danger, his heart defect was still present and the accident he had suffered had been a too big of a stressor. However, if he continued his regular treatment he would strengthen his heart. His first night back to his home he was greeted with a full house. His family was all there, and of course so were his friends, they all came to welcome him back and also to make sure he was actually doing better. By night time he retired to his long awaiting bed, Jacob on his tail.

"You sure you feel okay?" Jacob asked carefully. Edward sighed as he fell down on his bed, he stared up at the other boy and grinned.

"Yes, I am utterly and truly fine. I wouldn't lie to you, Jacob. Now why don't you tell me what that big thing you wanted to talk about is?" Edward asked, patting the space next to him, inviting Jacob to sit next to him. Jacob sat down and stared at the wall for a while before speaking.

"I-uh…I told my dad about us. About how, you know, we're together." Jacob confessed. Edward shot back up, his eyes widening.

"You t-told him?" Edward was shocked and also a bit frightened. Jacob responded with a nod and a smile.

"Yeah, and guess what? He was happy for me." Jacob grinned from ear to ear his happiness rubbing of on Edward.

"He was? Really? That's great!" Edward replied happily.

"I know. He isn't entirely accepting of the idea, but just knowing he won't interfere with my choice is amazing." Jacob smiled. He then brought his hand to Edward's face tracing a line from his temple to his chin slowly guiding their faces together. Their lips touched as they always did, softly, their mouths moving slowly as well. Soon, however, their lips opened and their tongues got involved. It was messy kiss, an unknown urgency speeding up their movment. Edward rested his hand on Jacob's shoulders while he wrapped his arms around Edward's waist. They broke apart to catch their breaths before their mouths reconnected.

Just as Jacob began to push Edward down on his bed there was a loud knock on the bedroom's door. Jacob swore as he quickly got off of Edward, the other boy sitting up just as Jasper walked in.

"Hey, Jake, you're dad just got here he's waiting for you." Jasper informed, eyeing the two suspiciously before shaking off the uneasy feeling. Jacob thanked him and gave a short wave goodbye to Edward before speeding out of the room, leaving Edward a bit flustered.

This had not been the first time things had gotten heated up between them, and if Edward were honest with himself he wanted them to finally come together as one. He wanted to not only be connected with him emotionally, but physically as well. That thought made him feel giddy and lightheaded, his cheeks flushing.

…

The following day Edward made the drastic decision to tell his parents the truth, Jasper had offered to be there for him when it happened and Edward agreed. As soon as the words came out Esme flew to his side and embraced him in a tight hug. She reassured him that she didn't care and that she loved him for having the trust and courage to tell them. Carlisle smiled and agreed with his wife, however upon hearing that he was already going out with someone and that that someone was Jacob, his smile faltered.

"I mean, I know he's a great boy, but isn't Edward a bit too young to be dating already?" Carlisle later told his wife, Esme giggled at the worried expression her husband wore.

"No wonder Jasper is so protective of Edward, he got it from you. I've never seen you like this." She said amused by Carlisle's worries. "Oh, and he is sixteen already, Honey. I believe he is old enough to date."

"Well, I've never gotten like this because he's never gone out with anyone before and-Esme, I just don't want him to get hurt." Carlisle finished sitting down on the bed. Esme walked over to him.

"You know that when we first met my dad absolutely hated you. He would go on hour long rant about how you were a bum that would never amount to anything, about how you were not the least bit good for me, about how naïve I was to ever agree to look at you twice. He would tell me that you would be the worst mistake I ever made, and I didn't listen to him. I went out with you, I married you, I had our children, and I don't regret a thing. I love you, and just like you pursued me until I finally caved someone will pursue him, or he'll pursue someone, and it might end well or it might not, but we can't keep him closed off from the world. We can only be there to help him up if things end badly that is all we can do, and trust me that is all he'll need us to do." Esme kissed her husband's cheek hoping to have calmed his nerves when he kissed her and pulled her toward him she took it as a good sign.

"I love you, Esme. So much." He whispered before kissing her again.

…

They were finally out of school and Edward could not be happier. Finally the summer was coming as was the warm weather. That day he was going over to spend the night at Jacob's house. He didn't have a hard time convincing his parent since Carlisle would be working a double shift, and Esme would be accompanying Jasper to his final campus visit to Washington State University.

Before leaving his house Edward made sure he had packed all the necessary items he needed, and inhaled deeply before blowing out the air. He was nervous about being alone with Jacob for so long since his father would also be absent. Jacob had explained that his father would be going on a fishing trip with Fork's very own sheriff, Charlie Swan. That meant that they would be alone in the house for the whole day and night, since his father wouldn't head back till the morning after. With a quick stride Edward left the house and headed for Jacob's house. When he arrived Jacob was outside doing, what Edward guessed, his chores. Edward turned off the engine and took a moment to appreaciate the sight Jacob made. About a month ago he had cut his growing hair leaving it short in a way that complemented his maturing face. He had gotten taller again, and his body also gained more definition. Edward blushed when Jacob turned toward him and caught him staring, a smirk appearing on his handsome face.

"Hey there, Beautiful. Enjoy the sight." Jacob teased, his eyebrows doing that wiggling thing.

"Whatever do you mean." Edward retorted breezing by him walking toward the house. Jacob chuckled following him in.

"Just give me a few minutes, Ed. I gotta go take a shower, why don't you set up the game while I'm gone." Jacob suggested as he walked Edward to his room where he then retrived some fresh clothes. Just as he was about to leave he walked back and hugged Edward from behind startling him.

"Unless you want to join me." Jacob breathed against Edward's neck. Edward shivered at his words and the sensation of having him so close. A few second later Jacob chuckled once more and let him go.

"Kidding." He said as he walked toward the bathroom. Edward let go of the air he didn't know he was holding and fell to his knees. He wouldn't be able to resist this time, he wouldn't be able to say no today. His desire to be entangled with Jacob was too much to bear alone at this point. He took a couple of minutes to calm himself down before he finished setting up the game console. Soon, Jacob was out and they started their rounds of video games. They talked while they played, taking small breaks for snacks or when in need of the restroom.

When the sun began to set they headed to the living room for a horror movie marathon. Jacob took his extra blankets and pillows, and constructed a makeshift bed on the floor meanwhile Edward made some popcorn and got together their drinks.

"It's starting." Jacob announced walking to the kitchen and helping Edward with the snacks. They then sat down and got comfortable as the movie began. It was a remake slasher movie that, although Jacob claimed not to be as good as the original, they both enjoyed. The next movie was more frightening, but no less enjoyable. They commented on how stupid some of the characters were to wander around a deserted place at night alone. Halfway through the movie they moved closer together, Jacob putting his arm around Edward's shoulders and Edward leaning against his side. Their close proximity got Edward's heart beating faster, his face warming up, and his palms getting itchy. He was getting nervous again. Jacob seemed completely unaware of this his eyes glued to the television. Edward's breath quickened when Jacob began to lazily draw circles on his shoulder, his skin tingled in response. It wasn't until the scene of a man getting killed changed to a stupid couple who were planning on having sex in the exact house that the killer was in, that Edward's resolve snapped. He grabbed Jacob's head and pulled him down toward his face their lips met and electricity shocked his entire body. After getting over the surprise Jacob reacted and began to kiss back urgently. At that precise moment the living room was filled with the loud moans of the couple on screen which caused them to break away. Jacob stared into Edward's eyes and was shocked and amused to see the lust in them. He dipped his hands under the cover to look for the remote control in order to turn the volume down, because at this point it wasn't helping, when he brushed against something that made Edward gasp outloud, his eyes shutting close.

"J-Jake…" Edward gasped missing the way Jacob licked his lips at the sight he made. Jacob wasn't sure about any of this, but he took Edward's reaction to the simple brush as a good sign, so he did it again this time gaining a low moan. He couldn't believe how much that turned him on, and he couldn't help but wonder other sounds he could rip from his cute, little mouth.

"God, Edward, you have to stop this, or I won't be able to." Jacob said huskily when he felt Edward buck his hips slightly. His hand remained where it was and his lips almost touched Edward's neck.

"I don't w-want it to stop." That was all it took for Jacob to dive into Edward's neck, his hand moving slowly up his body, under his shirt. Edward's pants only encouraged him and fuled his own desire. Their mouths met with a needy moan and they only separated when Edward tugged off Jacob's shirt, admiring his impressive physic. Jacob found Edward's flushed expression adorable and pulled him into another kiss this one sweeter, slower. When they broke away the second time it was Edward's shirt that was discarded. With a shaky breath Edward got up and pulled Jacob with him and lead him back to the bedroom. Edward climbed on top of the bed and motioned for Jacob to follow him, as soon as Edward was lying down Jacob got on top of him, reuniting their lips. Hands went everywhere caressing here, pinching there, and the sounds that resulted from this became rougher, higher, and needier.

"E-Ed." Jacob groaned when he felt the younger boy's hands undoing the zipper of his jeans. Edward let his instinct guide him through all of this, he couldn't rely on his brain now. Soon, they were left in their boxers the need to be closer nearly consuming them alive.

Edward gently pushed Jacob away, making him sit up on the bed. They stared into each others eyes, searching for worries, fears, signs that either of them were not ready for this. When nothing was found they shared a brief kiss.

"You're sure?" Jacob asked one last time, his hand resting on Edward's cheek. Edward leaned into the touch and smiled.

"Completely." He replied before bringing their lips together again. He felt completely sure of what he was about to do and who he was going to do it with. He trusted Jacob and was sure that Jacob trusted him as well. And he knew for a fact that they would have no regrets about this night because the love they shared, although they were still young, was strong and true. A love that promised to bring them many more things together.

~Fin~

**Author Note:**

**Well there you have it. If you didn't like it, I'm sorry, if you did, great. I just really wanted to finish this story and after four versions of this chapter I decided to post this one because I felt it was the best one. Well again thank you for reading/faving/alerting/reviewing I honestly didn't think it would be read by so many so thank you! And now I must keep writing the rest of fanfics I have not updated in a while.**

**Love to all, bye! **


End file.
